Heart of Tensaiga
by Kira Tamamiko
Summary: The sword that was for so long considered useless to Sesshomaru turns out to be quite a vexing thing indeed.  What happens when the will of the Tensaiga leads him to someone he did not expect?  Where was Inuyasha on the day Kagome died?
1. Prologue

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi was a wonderful girl and a friend to demons, half demons, and humans of various kinds. Never one to shy away from her goals she helped her friends on their mission to gather the jewel shards across the distance of time in Feudal Japan. Her mother would always tell people that Kagome was most kind and the bravest person she ever knew to have stood up against so much since she was just a middle school student. Courage like that does not come often and she had it in spades.<p>

It's been three years since Kagome's first trip down the well due to the centipede demon pulling her down. From there her adventure began when she released the half demon Inuyasha who had tried to steal the jewel from her himself shortly after. Soon after she met the outgoing monk Miroku with the cursed palm that would someday suck him and all that was near into it. The demon slayer Sango whose life was turned upside down when the vile Naraku killed her family, mind controlled her brother, and proceeded to use her against Inuyasha. The adorable Shippo who she rescued trying to avenge his parents who had been killed by the Thunder Brothers and he later joined the group to Inuyasha's dismay. Kilala the cat demon who could transform at will and carried her companions whenever they had need of her.

It was to be a fateful day for Kagome for today was the day she died.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, starting another story though this one will have shorter chapters by far at 250 words each...and for those picky out there, not count things like it's as two separate words. If word count doesn't count it as two than neither will I! Read and review and tell me what you think!


	2. Fateful Day

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Fateful Day**

* * *

><p>It was an average day for the group as they walked down the dirt path that connected one village to the next. They had been traveling like this for days. Kagome was pedaling her bike that her mother had finally been able to fix with Shippo tagging along in the basket at the front. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kilala's back due to the amount of time they had been walking. Inuyasha, the slave driver, was taking the lead encouraging another hour of walking so that they could be closer to whatever destination he had in mind.<p>

Kagome herself was tired and wondered if walking her bike would be a little easier on her legs and her backside. As she looked off into the distance she noticed the tell-tale sign of steam coming from a hot spring. "Inuyasha," she called out to the eager half demon, "I think we should stop up ahead. There's a hot spring and a small clearing that is just perfect!" She practically squealed in excitement.

"Feh, we should continue on ahead," he countered, "there's still plenty of daylight!" Oh no, he did not want to give up this early in the day. They were lucky he was going to give up in an hour.

"Inuyasha, perhaps Kagome is right. We are all very tired and sweaty from the day of travelling relentlessly," Sango chimed in.

"No, we continue on," he said in a I rule this group tone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned coldly, "sit boy!"


	3. To Appease a Half Demon

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**To Appease a Half Demon**

* * *

><p>Kagome had helped set up camp along with the rest of the group as a very annoyed half demon watched from up in his tree. She cast a glance up at the half demon who was currently residing in the tree overlooking the camp site. Deep down she knew that he was still upset with her for 'sitting' him when he wanted to continue on; but, he was being rather unrealistic about their capabilities. They were humans that needed to eat and rest otherwise they would eventually become so exhausted that they would be useless.<p>

Still, she felt bad and tried to think of way to make it up to him at least a little bit. An idea struck her and she headed towards her pack of many things. She sifted through the contents until she had what she was looking for in her sights right next to her geometry book. _I really ought to catch up on my studies soon. _"Shippo, can you gather some more firewood?"

"Sure thing Kagome," he said as he scampered off.

Getting the required modern day gadgets set up over what fire there was she started preparing dinner for the night. She got some water from nearby, added the contents of the packet she was holding to the now boiling water over the fire, and stirred for a few minutes. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw his nose twitch.

"Inuyasha, time for ramen," Kagome beamed as she watched Inuyasha practically swallow the bowl.


	4. Hot Spring Secrets

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Hot Spring Secrets**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she dipped herself farther into the warm waters of the hot spring. Relaxing times such as these were few and far between since Inuyasha did not see why the females of the group had this constant need to bathe. With a sigh she looked over to see Sango running her fingers through her hair with a thoughtful expression upon her face.<p>

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome inquired. Sango was usually so happy when they had a chance to let loose like this.

Sango looked up from her musings and smiled at Kagome, "Nothing is wrong…really." She did her best to put on a smile so that her good friend would not worry about her. Too bad Kagome was never one to be fooled.

"Sango, what is it? You know you can tell me," Kagome prodded. She did not like seeing Sango like this.

"Well," she started not knowing how to phrase things, "it's Miroku."

Kagome nodded. She knew Sango's problems with the perverted monk.

"I mean, he is just so frustrating! Every time we go to a town he is always asking at least five girls if they will bear his children and is constantly trying to grope every single one he can! Then he has the nerve to ask me the same thing like it means nothing at all!"

"So you'd rather he only groped you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!"

Kagome smirked at the accidental admission.

"No! I mean…" Sango sighed as she blushed ten shades of red.


	5. Bed Time

**Heat of Tensaiga**

**Bed Time**

* * *

><p>The girls got back to the group with a still blushing Sango who claimed that it was just due to staying in the heat of the springs for too long. Due to her dire situation, Sango leaned her hiraikotsu next to rock and quickly lay against it and went to sleep.<p>

Miroku, seeing an opening, started scooting towards the unsuspecting Sango. After getting right next to her, hand almost touching what it so desired to touch, a shout of pervert rang out across the clearing with a rather irate Sango brandishing a fist at the now abused monk. Knowing that he would not get away with his attempts a second time he settled on the other side of the rock and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome curled into her sleeping bag and laughed as Shippo hopped inside with her and wished her a good night. With a toothy yawn he quickly fell asleep right beside her. Looking up she noticed Inuyasha's amber eyes looking out towards the sky and smiled. "Inuyasha, you should rest as well. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Keh, don't worry about me. I'm not some weak human," he stated and crossed his arms.

Kagome sighed and with a huff she grumbled, "I was just trying to be nice."

Inuyasha glanced down at her, his mind elsewhere at the moment. "Good night Kagome," he said under his breath.

She smiled warmly at him and laid down, "Good night and sweet dreams Inuyasha."


	6. Strange Awakenings

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Strange Awakenings**

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred in her sleep as something seemed to be tugging at her mind telling her it was time to wake up. She groaned at peered around the clearing and noticed her friends were indeed still sleeping and nothing was out of the ordinary. That was until she looked for her half demon friend to find him missing from his usual perch in the tree above her. Slowly, so as to not wake up Shippo, she got out of her sleeping bag and put her shoes on.<p>

Quietly she made her way into the forest and continued to follow what seemed to be tugging at her. The pull felt familiar and she knew that it was Kikyo; but, she still needed to see it with her own eyes to make sure that it was indeed true.

Farther she went and noticed that a strange purple glow emanated around the trees in the area the farther she went in search of Inuyasha. Not knowing what to make of it, she continued on and berated herself inwardly for having forgotten to grab a bow and arrow just in case something happened to go horribly wrong.

After another hour of traveling she noticed the purple glow had started to become somewhat of a fog that left a chill in air. Shivering, she made her way farther in hoping to help Inuyasha out of whatever happened to be going on, even though she didn't really know if he had gone this way or not.


	7. Enter Sesshomaru

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Enter Sesshomaru**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sniffed the air for any traces of Naraku. He and his companions had been traveling for some time and due to the hour of the evening he had left Rin and Jaken to start camp and had started his nightly lone travels. Something different caught his nose though at this distance he knew it would take some time to get there; so, he turned and went towards where his senses told him something was going on.<p>

The smell reminded him of the dead woman that Inuyasha seemed to pine over, though he never knew the entire story behind it and he had never really cared to figure it out. The only relevance that whatever happened in the past had is that it meant he kept getting the reincarnation in trouble due to his inability to let the past go. He mentally scoffed at the idiocy of his younger sibling. To let the past rule over him as it had was something he should be ashamed of.

Still he could not help but see what was going on as the smell also had a hint of Naraku's miasma. That was a smell he could never forget he imagined for as long as his life lasted. Sesshomaru knew that he would do whatever it took to take Naraku down for what he had done to him in the beginning and later for kidnapping his ward. Oh yes, Naraku was going to pay for every bit of it.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, I know 250 words is an odd little number to pick but it's what I decided to go with for some reason. I'm sorry for those that are used to my 4000 word plus chapters but this one was just something I cooked up randomly. Hopefully you all enjoy it even in its shortness! Read, review, and enjoy the continuation of the fic!


	8. Siren Call

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Siren Call**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had been resting well enough in his tree that night after having eaten his fair share of the ramen and making sure to hit Shippo at least once in the process when it came to the extra food on the side. Like hell if he let a pipsqueak like him beat him out on the food. Granted, Kagome had not liked that at all and a sitting had almost taken place. He really hated the rosary around his neck that subjugated him.<p>

He sighed and watched his sleeping companions. They all looked so peaceful and for once Kagome looked like she was sleeping well. Inuyasha had been worried for about a week now since the girl had been getting less sleep than usual.

After a few moments the scent he had been chasing down hit his nose, making him stand up on the branch and look in every direction. With a quick glance at Kagome and the group to make sure they were sound asleep he took off in the direction he thought would most likely lead him to her. Of course he knew if Kagome found out that she would be hurt that he went after Kikyo; but, he could not help it. He had to see her and make sure that she was alright for she too had a knack for getting hurt by Naraku or having information on where to find him.

Looking into his confused feelings between the girls Inuyasha took off into the woods.


	9. Vile Plot

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Vile Plot**

* * *

><p>Kagome trekked through the wilderness until she came upon a demon that seemed to have been waiting just for her. Shaking, she took a step and prepared to run back the way she had come. With a roar the demon surged after her and swiped his claws scraping against her back and her blood spilled on the ground.<p>

She screamed out as the pain coarsed through her body and left her cringing on the ground. _I can't die like this! I have to complete the search for the jewel shards, raise Shippo, help Sango with her brother, fix Miroku's hand, and kill Naraku. I have to make it back!_

The demon laughed behind her as she got up and continued to try and run towards the camp. She knew the loss of blood was going to make her very weak rather soon and her vision was already a little blurry. A small cry escaped her lips as a tree crashed behind her. _I have to make it back! _She clung to a nearby tree and looked around. She could hear that thing laughing at her and all around in the mist she could have sworn she heard Naraku laughing at her as well.

She growled in frustration. This could not be happening to her after all this time this was not supposed to happen. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him the most? Why had he run off without telling them?

She gave a final desperate cry, "Help me, Inuyasha!"


	10. The Beyond

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**The Beyond**

* * *

><p>She looked around her and noticed the demon was not that far behind her now and her movements were becoming slower. The energy to scream was no longer there and Inuyasha had not come to her rescue. Tears streaked down her face as the thought of dieing clouded her mind. There was still so much that she had never done and so much that she wanted to do in the future. She was not ready to leave this world yet.<p>

"Inu…yasha," she panted out as the demon made its last swipe at her and caught her in the side of her stomach. It was a wound she knew would cause her to bleed out faster than before. It was a wound that she knew would kill her no matter how quickly her friends may or may not have come after.

After a few seconds her pain dulled and she felt completely numb. As if watching herself she fell down to the ground and visionless eyes peered up into the trees above. Her last thought was of Inuyasha and how she never had told him just how much she felt about him.

The world around her was dark with not a thing around her. Kagome walked around in the darkness for quite some time she believed when she saw a light in the background. Her body starting walking towards it but her mind fought it with everything she had. Her steps slowed and she was able to come to a stop.


	11. The Sword of Heaven Calls

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**The Sword of Heaven Calls**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped as he noticed the aura around the area slowly dissipate and watched the miasma leave the trees. Still curious as to what was going on he continued into the forest and searched for clues that would answer the riddle behind the miasma. His nose was of course repulsed by the smell with every step he took and his muscles were tense and ready for any trap that was in the area. He knew Naraku well enough to know that anything involving him could be a trap, every tree, every rock he put nothing past the half demon monstrosity.<p>

As he continued into the forest he felt a pulse of energy next to him that seemed to pulse through him and send vibrations through his very being. Glancing down he noticed that his sword, the Tensaiga, was pulsing with energy much the way it had when he had come across Rin's dead body. He wondered at the sword for it hardly decided to activate itself. Rin had been the first and only time it had actually done this and it had yet to do that again. Now his mind focused on the curiosity that was his father's legacy to him. "Tensaiga," he started, "is there something you want?" His only response was another pulse that seemed stronger than the last. His sword most certainly wanted something.

With the continuation of the pulsing he continued into the forest until the scent of blood and the sound of laughter filled the air. The scene he came upon was not one he had expected at all. There before him was the human girl that belonged to Inuyasha lifeless on the ground with an ogre demon hovering over her. The pulse grew in intensity and he peered again at the sword, "You wish me to bring her back?"

The sword hummed to him in response to his question and he knew that the sword would not relent until he did what it wanted him to. Of course part of him wanted to turn and leave the girl to her fate just to be spiteful to the weapon as he did not like being told what he had to do; however, it had told him to bring Rin back and that was a decision he had not regretted. _Is there a purpose to bringing this girl back from the dead?_ Perhaps he should bend his pride just a little for maybe there would be good that could come out of this. She was after all the main heart of his half-brother's group and most likely the only priestess strong enough to help take care of Naraku. His mind made up, his eyes focused upon the ogre that glared in his direction.

"You ogre, have killed something that has been deemed fit for life," he spoke in his usual cold, calculated tone. Drawing Tokijin and pointing it at the ogre he simply stated, "Now your life comes to an end as well."

The ogre rubbed a clawed hand to head as he wondered what he should do about the situation. He could tell the creature before him was very powerful and most likely had the ability to kill him. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to think of a clever way to get out of this. First he had to figure out what this demon wanted in return for whatever indiscretion he had made against him. "I did not know the girl meant anything to you. I was only told to kill whatever creature happened to come by here," he stated hoping that it would be enough for the demon in front of him.

Sesshomaru knew that ogres were not typically smart and it appeared this one was simply mediocre at best. At least he knew that Lord Sesshomaru was something to be feared even if he did not know exactly that he was Lord Sesshomaru. He really should have just walked away from the demon. If the girl was stupid enough to go out on her own than perhaps she deserved this fate.

Another pulse hit him from the Tensaiga but this one had a sting to it. He noticed his skin was actually smoking from the aura produced by the sword at his side. He resisted the urge to sigh as he knew exactly to what extent Tensaiga would go to bring the girl back. Though this brought another question to mind…just how was the sword harming him? It was supposed to be the sword of heaven that could cut or harm no person; yet, here he was being injured, although minor at best, by the sword that should have found it impossible to do so. He would look into this later. Right now the ogre had to be dealt with as a matter of honor. He had stated the demon's execution and Lord Sesshomaru never went back on his word.

The ogre spoke up again in hopes that a compromise could be made. "Perhaps," he started and let the words roll out slowly, "we could share the dead girl. She looks rather tasty and I have always wondered what a priestess would taste like. All that pure flesh untainted by anything else." He licked his lips in anticipation. No, he really did not want to share with whoever this demon was but he'd rather keep his insides on the inside.

"Do you really believe someone such as this Lord Sesshomaru would stoop so low as to eat human flesh? No less with the likes of you?" he questioned. The audacity of this ogre would have amazed him in the past until he realized how stupid lower demons were in general.

The ogre flinched at the introduction of Lord Sesshomaru for even he knew that name and that it was something to be feared. Now at least he knew there was no way but to fight to the death. With that he glared at the demon lord and prepared to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, I decided to try something done by another author as I really liked the flow of the story and I really think that every so often people want a little more depth. So, thanks to Forthright, I decided to try and have every 10 chapters (prologue not included) to be 1000 words instead of 250. Tell me what you think and if I should continue the trend.


	12. Breath of Life

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Breath of Life**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru moved past Kagome's body and stood before the demon ogre and smirked. The demon lunged at him with an outstretched arm and swing at the demon lord. Of course Sesshomaru was too fast for the demon and as such landed at its side.<p>

With a single swing of his sword his yelled, "Dragon strike!" A blast of energy surged forth and cracks of electricity filled the area. He wanted this fight over with and over with fast. The sooner he completed what Tensaiga wanted him to do the sooner he could get back to his companions. Shreds of the charred ogre littered the ground and slowly turned into a powder signaling his defeat. Sesshomaru flicked his sword to get any blood that might have spilled onto it and sheathed it once again.

He walked back to the girl's lifeless body and recalled that Rin had looked the same way. Unsheathing Tensaiga he waited for the imps of the underworld to appear as they collected her soul. What he saw amazed him. There were hundreds of them trying to pull on her soul and even with so great a number they still seemed to be having a hard time getting their goal accomplished. _This girl's soul must be quite large to require such attention. How could a mere human contain such a soul and still have only part of it?_

With a smooth swing of the Tensaiga he sliced through the girl and watched as she took a small breath.


	13. Middle of Nowhere

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Middle of Nowhere**

* * *

><p>Kagome took a gasp of much needed air and looked at the world around her. Had she been imagining what happened before or had it really happened? Had she died at the hands of the ogre and Naraku? Surely not for she could sit up and see the clearing around her. Hugging her arms around her she looked down and noticed her own blood surrounding her. Wondering how such a thing could happen she looked around and saw the demon lord himself. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned.<p>

"I see that death has put your mental capabilities in peril if you cannot recognize one such as me," he stated as he looked down at the sword again. _You wanted me to save that? Surely there were better uses of your abilities._

"Hey! It's not every day that someone dies and gets brought back alright!" she yelled at Sesshomaru. Here she was in the middle of the forest with a demon lord that would probably sooner kill her than anything else.

He glared down at the pathetic human before him wondering how she was worthy of such a gift from the Tensaiga. "Woman, do you know what happened here?"

"Well, I was looking for…" she paused. "Anyway, some ogre demon was waiting here to attack me."

"Explain how you ended up so far away from the whelp?"

She tilted her head, "Excuse me?"

Had he been a lesser demon, he would have rolled his eyes. "You are two weeks away from your little group."


	14. Truce

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Truce**

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe that she had somehow been transported over a week away from her friends. <em>Honestly after traveling five-hundred years into the past you would think little things like this would be normal for me. <em>

She had been following the demon lord for some time though neither had talked about her being able to do so. She simply had nowhere else to go so when he started walking away she had followed him. Kagome knew that alone and without a weapon there was no way she could survive on her own.

Sesshomaru could feel the woman behind him and he wondered if it was worth the trouble of bringing her along. Technically they were three weeks out from her friends as he had important business to attend to elsewhere in another territory. Though upon further evaluation, he started to consider how bringing the girl along could be a good thing. Mostly he considered it for Rin's sake. She had no human contact at all and never any female contact. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity for the girl although the clothing would have to change before they arrived to greet Rin. Someone traveling with him could not appear so immodest.

"Woman, you will travel with this Sesshomaru until we reach your half breed," he stated. Surely she would find that acceptable.

"My name isn't woman. It's Kagome," she grouched to his walking back.

He stopped and turned his head to face her, "A truce for now then, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **So how does everyone like the story thus far? Hopefully you like it but the one good way to let me know is to review! Thank you everyone for reading!


	15. Revealing

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Revealing**

* * *

><p>Kagome had been following Sesshomaru for over thirty minutes since he had called a truce and wondered where they were heading. He gave no indication if they were heading straight towards Inuyasha or if they were perhaps picking up his group first. She watched him as his hair swayed back in forth due to his walking and she secretly wondered what his hair felt like. Pushing said thoughts aside Kagome picked up her pace so that she was standing next to the demon lord and only slightly behind him. She'd learned long ago that dog demons of any kind seemed to have a complex about leading the group.<p>

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" she inquired after a few more minutes of silence.

He glanced at her informal address of him. Manners would be high up on the list of things to teach her during the week. "This Sesshomaru is taking you to get some decent clothing as what you have now is hardly fit for one traveling with myself," he told the girl behind him.

"Hey," she defended, "there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing! I will have you know that where I am from this happens to be normal clothing for girls my age!" She glared at the demon lord. _Who does he think he is to insult my clothing?_

"I doubt even you would approve your attire in its current state," he swept his eyes over her implying she should do the same.

Kagome looked down. "EEP!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews thus far! So, as a treat for all you wonderful reviewers, here are three more chapters just for you! As always, let me know what you think!


	16. Protection

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Protection**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled in annoyance at the young woman for as soon as she had realized the state of her attire…or lack thereof…she had instantly clung to his pelt and wrapped herself in it without even asking permission. The only thing that stopped him from killing the girl was the scent of overwhelming embarrassment that was coming off of her in waves. He figured that at least meant she had some modesty so he was willing to let this slide for now.<p>

After an hour of awkward travel, though silent thankfully as she had yet to get over the situation, he took off his pelt and had her lean against a tree. "Stay, I will go and get you what you need," he commanded as he turned on his heel and walked towards a nearby village. It would be much faster if he went alone.

Kagome felt a slight bit of panic as being alone was the last thing she wanted right now. "Sesshomaru," she started, "what if something happens while you're gone?"

He turned around to face her and in an attempt to console the woman so that she would not panic he told her, "My pelt carries my scent. Very few are those that would try to harm anyone that is under the protection of this Sesshomaru."

She looked at his cold face and saw that he would indeed protect her as he had given his word to get her to her friends. For once that night, she smiled.


	17. Fluffy Embarassment

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Fluffy Embarrassment**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned shortly with garments he had purchased for the girl. He smirked inwardly at the fear radiating around the village all because he was simply there. Though the encounter did not have to turn to blows he was secretly preening with pride at the fear caused. At least some people knew how to behave properly around one such as he.<p>

As he walked to the tree he noticed the girl, Kagome, clung tightly to the pelt and was currently rubbing her face against it. Not liking that his pelt was gaining her scent he interrupted her, "Woman, what are you doing to this Sesshomaru's pelt?" He wondered if he should tell her that since it was infused with his youki that he could feel what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry. It's just so soft and fluffy that I couldn't resist," she informed him with a big smile on her face.

Perhaps he would tell her. "Do you not know that this Sesshomaru's pelt is infused with his youki?" he inquired.

"No, I didn't know that," she replied.

He mentally rolled his eyes at the obvious lack of understanding. As such, he kneeled down next to her and stopped her hands from patting the pelt. "As you clearly lack any understanding of demons I shall inform you. As that pelt is infused with this Sesshomaru's youki…this Sesshomaru has been able to feel what you are doing to the pelt." He watched as the girl froze in slight horror and embarrassment.


	18. Undressing

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Undressing**

* * *

><p>Kagome had taken the package that Sesshomaru brought her from the village or rather several packages. She wondered just how many layers this kimono had and wondered once again how she was going to put it on? Even the ones she wore in her own time had two layers at most and even the simplest of kimonos required her mother's help to put them on. Still she tried her best and managed to have a haphazard dressing. She tied the bow in the front as she very well could not do so in the back and found it rather difficult to maneuver it to the back where she recalled it was supposed to be; however, the fabric was difficult to maneuver with and so she left it as is.<p>

Sesshomaru stared at her as she stepped out before him in what he would call a disaster of which only the likes of her could accomplish. He would have sighed if he'd had less self-restraint. "Kagome," he sighed, "unless your profession is not that of a priestess and instead to sleep with men, I suggest you undress and redo your outfit."

Kagome blushed in both embarrassment and anger. "I can't do this on my own! I don't know how!" she yelled out of frustration. She wondered if she had angered the demon lord for he was walking slowly towards her. Her face turned very red when she felt his hand tug at her outfit.

"Then this Sesshomaru shall help you dress."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here's another chapter for you avid readers out there! As always read and review!


	19. Resentment

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Resentment**

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru's hand putting the cloth in place. Sometimes he asked her told the cloth so that he could maneuver it around with his one hand. She glanced at Sesshomaru then and wondered if he had any lingering resentment towards her for what Inuyasha had done in the first fight between the brothers. "Sesshomaru," she began lightly as she played with some of the fabric, "I was wondering if you still hate me for the loss of your arm?"<p>

He paused for just a moment before finishing the back of the tie around her waist. Sesshomaru wondered why she felt any guilt at all about that moment of their shared past. "This Sesshomaru bears no ill will for you due to the loss of his arm. The fault lies only with me for allowing Inuyasha to get the upper hand. A mistake I will not make again, I assure you," he told her.

Kagome turned to face him and noticed that he looked very serious. "Then you resent me for something else?" she questioned. "Being human perhaps?" She knew there was something there that he hadn't said.

He looked down at her worried face and determined how best to answer her question while remaining honest, "The only resentment towards you lies in the fact that I do not understand you or why the Tensaiga chose to bring you back. This Sesshomaru does not like not knowing," he answered.

She gave him a soft smile.


	20. Kikyo

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Kikyo**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha wandered around the forest in search of Kikyo who he knew was around here somewhere due to the soul collectors floating around. He sniffed the air and turned a bit to the left where her scent was the strongest at the moment. "Kikyo?" he questioned to the air around him.<p>

"Inuyasha, you have come," her voice came from up ahead. She watched as he slowly walked into the small clearing within the dark forest. His eyes glowed like a feral animal in the light. It made sense in a way, considering she had at first thought him merely an animal that was after the sacred jewel. After all these years he had yet to change. He had promised to turn human for her, to live a normal life with her, and here he was once again on the path to become a full demon. How better was he then Naraku? Sure he killed those that abused the jewel; but, in the end he was aiming at doing the same thing the others he had killed did.

A long time ago she had loved Inuyasha. She thought he had seen the err of his ways and that he could actually be happy at her side as a human but those thoughts were disproved at soon as her soul was put in this clay body and she was able to walk the earth again. Still, Kikyo could not bring herself to fully hate Inuyasha.

"I'm here Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Alright, today has been such an awesome writing day that once again I am giving the gift of chapters (wrote over 20 chapters today). What can I say, when inspiration hits you have to go with it! Okay, so rather when daydreaming hits you have to go with it. I swear, I'm so lame that I can't even daydream about my own life. *sigh* Anways, read, review, and enjoy the extra!


	21. Bad News

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Bad News**

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, I am glad you have come tonight," Kikyo told him as he stood before her. His ears flattened at the sound of her voice, in what she guessed was about the guilt he still felt about her death. "Though, truth be told, you shouldn't have," she stared at him coldly. She had sensed Naraku's magic in the area and had come to investigate though whatever magic was at work seemed to elude her.<p>

At first she had thought it a trap laid out specifically for her since she did happen to be a constant thorn in Naraku's side. He really did deserve it for what he had done to her in the past. She had wandered into the trap knowingly, willing to risk it for just a chance to catch Naraku and perhaps destroy him or at the very least foil whatever plan he had.

Kikyo could see that her words had stung the half demon in front of her and she wasn't sure if she felt bad for it or if she was elated. For so long she had believed he deserved to suffer as much as she had for the betrayal that had befallen her. It took some time to figure out that Inuyasha had not been behind her death. She had been manipulated by someone that she had been helping. Kikyo would never forgive herself for being the cause of so much of the trouble that happened. Had she noticed the cruelty and darkness in the human Onigumo's heart, or even had a little more faith that Inuyasha would never have hurt her, than perhaps things would have turned out differently.

Inuyasha stared at her as his ears went flat against his head in as a sign of guilt. "How could I not come to you Kikyo? I had to know that you were alright," he stated hoping that he did not sound as touchy feely as words like those tended to sound. He really wasn't into all that emotional stuff and avoided it whenever he could. It was just so confusing, the situation between Kikyo and Kagome. Yes, he knew Kikyo was dead and that someday she would have to return her soul to Kagome; but, deep down he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He also knew Kagome bore the brunt of his indecision. He had promised Kikyo that he would go to hell with her when the time came and he had promised to protect Kagome. He knew sooner or later he would have to choose which promise was more important for him to keep. Inuyasha stared at the clay body of his dead love and wondered if he would ever be able to get over his feelings for her and move on. It was her speaking that brought him out of his thoughts about the two most important women in his life.

"Naraku is up to something though I have not been able to guess what. His aura has dissipated recently during my search so I am guessing he already has what he came for," Kikyo informed him. _So he was not after me or Inuyasha. Could he have been after another member of his group? _Naraku was rather manipulative like that. _He could have lured me out here and in hopes that Inuyasha would come and leave his group unprotected during the night…he could have attacked them instead. Though they would still have had the numbers to fight him long enough for Inuyasha to simply run back and destroy whatever it was that had been sent after them._ She knew that whatever the plan it could not be a good thing that Inuyasha was here and not under any kind of attack. "I recommend that you check upon your group. They may have faired the brunt of this plot."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kikyo mentally sighed at the denseness of her former love. She had forgotten in all this time just how short sighted he could really be when it came to traps and the like. "Inuyasha, I came here because of Naraku. I could sense him in the area and I think perhaps he used me to lure you away from your group," she explained as plainly as she thought she could. "Go to them," she whispered with her cold voice.

With that Inuyasha watched as she turned around and started to walk away from him, into the trees to disappear from sight. He sighed at the thought that she would be leaving for some time again, though quickly started to rush back. His thoughts once again raced between the two women in his life as he ran. He had found after a time just how different the two of them were.

Kagome was bright and cheerful, a kind person to human and demon alike as long as their heart was good. She could see the silver lining in any situation and she was always there when a friend was in need. Even more importantly, she always stood at his side no matter how much he seemed to mess things up. She always trusted him to get her out of whatever situation they had gotten themselves into. It was her faith in him that touched him the most.

Then there was Kikyo who was so quiet and reserved. She had been kind in her own right, helping the children collect various herbs and villagers against the demons that would attack. Sure it had taken her time to warm up to Inuyasha due to her prejudices against demons but she could hardly be blamed for that. That's simply how she was raised to think and from all past experiences it was to be expected. He always wondered why she never had the faith to know that he would never have hurt her in the matter that Naraku did.

Shaking his head, his thoughts returned to the group and getting there as quickly as his feet could carry him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, another long chapter up! Hopefully you guys like my portrayal of Kikyo.


	22. Where Are You Kagome?

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Where Are You Kagome?**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ran back to camp as swiftly as his feet and momentum could take him. Seeing the dying campfire ahead of him he did one final leap into the air and skidding to halt right next to the group sending dirt into the air. Looking around quickly he noticed that Sango had gotten closer to the monk in her sleep, Shippo was still snoozing in Kagome's sleeping bag, and Kagome herself was gone.<p>

Judging from her scent she had left some time after he had gone to find Kikyo. "Wake up everyone," he said loud enough for everyone to wake up. Eyes opened and tried to focus on the world around them.

Shippo sat up and stretched his arms into the air and let out a loud yawn, "Is it morning already?"

"Kagome's gone," he growled out. "We need to find her and fast. Get stuff packed up and prepare to head out. I'll search the area around us while you guys get ready." That said he took off into the trees and scanned the area as best as he could in the dim light provided by the moon.

Once again, he thought, Kagome had been taken from him because he had gone off to find Kikyo. He punched a tree in frustration and looked at the gaping hole that was produced. _I failed once again to protect Kagome. Why am I never good enough?_ He glared at the sky and yelled out into the forest, "Kagome, where are you?


	23. Impractical

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Impractical**

* * *

><p>Kagome growled in frustration as once again she tripped on the new kimono. "Sesshomaru, I really appreciate the outfit and all but what happens if we get into a fight with a demon? I mean I can't exactly run around in this," she complained. Secretly the kimono left her feeling vulnerable and she did not like it one bit. "I mean even you have to admit for the time being it's impractical."<p>

Sesshomaru continued his walk at the same pace and responded without even looking back at her, "This Sesshomaru will consider your suggestion…keeping in mind that without a bow and arrows your fighting abilities are now non-existent."

She stared down at the ground and sighed. "I still need to run if something decides to attack me you know."

He glanced back at her and with great pride stated, "You think this Sesshomaru incapable of protecting a human such as yourself?"

Opening her mouth to respond she could think of nothing that wouldn't sting his pride and perhaps end up with her dead on the ground once again in a pool of her own blood. So, she decided maybe going at this from a different angle. "I have a knack for getting into trouble Sesshomaru. Even one as great as you can't always predict when disaster will strike."

He stopped at a clearing and motioned for her to settle down before stating as he leaned against a tree, "This Sesshomaru is more than capable of keeping your knack in check."


	24. A True Gift

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**A True Gift**

* * *

><p>Kagome was trying to sleep but something was keeping her awake. She turned onto her side and noticed that Sesshomaru was there against the tree holding Tensaiga in front of him as if studying it for the first time. "Sesshomaru, shouldn't you get some sleep?"<p>

Amber eyes met hers, "This Sesshomaru does not require sleep at this time."

Kagome sat up and wondered what was on his mind. "What are you thinking when you look at the Tensaiga?"

For a moment he debated on telling her; but, as he saw no harm in it he decided to indulge her. "I have to wonder what my father was thinking in giving this sword to me. Should not I, his strongest son, have received the strongest weapon?"

Kagome sighed, figuring that was what the problem was. "Well, I believe he gave you the greatest gift someone like you could have received."

"Hn?"

"Well, think about it. Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga because it is required for him to live peacefully. Also, he is not as strong as you are so it helps to defend him against stronger demons. Inuyasha _needs_ the Tetsusaiga, you don't. Your father knew you well enough I imagine to know you hardly had anyone you kept with you to protect. So by giving you Tensaiga, he assured that you would not lose those that did become close to you in an untimely manner. He gave you the gift to keep your loved ones with you."

Sesshomaru pondered over her sentiments.


	25. Rin the Flower Girl

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Rin the Flower Girl**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the discussion about Tensaiga being a true gift for Sesshomaru from his father. He had been silent the entire time probably thinking about what she had said. Of course that meant she was all alone with no one to really talk to as she did not want to risk his irritation should she interrupt him.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a cry came from up ahead. She hadn't even noticed the two headed dragon quietly munching on the grass or the little girl that came flying their way. Kagome always had a soft spot for Rin as the girl reminded her so much of herself at that age. "Kagome, you are here too!"

Kagome laughed at the little girl as she noticed the string of flowers in her hair and a nearby Jaken tripping over many a ring of flowers that she had placed around him against his will. "Yes Rin, I am here. How are you doing?"

"Rin is happy now that Lord Sesshomaru is back and has Kagome with him," she chirped and gave both a toothy smile. "Though, Rin wonders what has brought Kagome to us this time."

"Oh, well," Kagome began, "Lord Sesshomaru saved me and now I will be traveling with you until we find Inuyasha." She saw the girl frown a bit but then she smiled once again.

She took the string of flowers off of her head and held them out to Kagome, "Does Kagome want flowers like Rin?"


	26. Jaken

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Jaken**

* * *

><p>Rin giggled as Jaken scolded her on the proper behavior of a child. Of course she liked Master Jaken a lot and did not wish to cause him any trouble he was just so much fun to play with. Also, he was usually the only one he could play with since Lord Sesshomaru often left him alone with her while he traveled away from the group.<p>

"Master Jaken," she started, "can you tell me now how long you have traveled with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's head tilted at the question, an obvious sign that she was as curious about that answer as the girl was.

"I have had the great honor of traveling with Lord Sesshomaru longer than both of your lives combined," he told them with his head held proudly high.

Rin scrunched her face in thought and turned to Kagome, "How old are you Kagome?"

Jaken interrupted her before she could answer, "Rin, human or not it is impolite to ask a female their age." He may not care for humans but here they were and he was going to make sure they were humans that did not shame his Lord Sesshomaru. Rin would learn one day and so would Kagome, if it was the last thing he did.

"It's alright Jaken. I am seventeen years old Rin," she replied to the question.

"Wow Jaken you have been traveling with Sesshomaru for a long time!" she exclaimed.

Kagome's face flushed. "Well Rin, my age alone doesn't mean _that _long."


	27. Manners Matter

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Manners Matter**

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking just behind Sesshomaru at this point and wondered just where it was that they were going. He had indicated earlier that they were to take some kind of detour as he had some 'lordly' business to attend to.<p>

"Kagome, a word with you," Sesshomaru's voice stated and she stepped up to walk beside him.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" she asked, curious about what could have prompted the demon lord to start any kind of conversation with her. He had after all avoided talking throughout most of their trip unless he had to or if she prodded him into it.

"During the meeting you will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru," he informed her. It would not do if he was seen as too weak to be properly addressed by a human and a woman no less.

Kagome simply smiled understandingly at him. "I see, so the important people are coming and we cannot have our Lord Sesshomaru being demeaned by a silly little human girl?" She said it low enough so that Rin would not hear and with a playful tone so that Sesshomaru would not think she was serious about her complaining.

"Hn," he responded.

"Do you wish me to start calling you Lord Sesshomaru now too?" she inquired.

"It matters not in the privacy of the pack; however, in front of others mind your manners. That is all I ask," he said.

She nodded. "That's little enough to do for someone that saved my life."


	28. Rin's Story

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Rin's Story**

* * *

><p>During their travels so far Kagome had learned a little about each person in the group. Of course Jaken mostly went on and on about his faithful service to his master. Sesshomaru still barely spoke but often indulged in answering her questions. Of course he obvious ones he would simply turn his head towards her with a look that would say the answer was obvious.<p>

Today her curiosity settled upon the little girl known as Rin. She knew that Sesshomaru had saved the girl but she never knew what had happened. Still, she didn't know how to bring it up. After a few moments she asked, "Rin, how did you meet Sesshomaru?"

Rin smiled as she replied, "Rin found Lord Sesshomaru in the woods and she helped him get better."

Kagome smirked for she knew the demon lord would not like others being told that he needed help to get better; though, she noticed he let such things slide when it came to her. "So he let you travel with him after that?"

Rin's smile faded a little before she responded, "No, Rin was attacked by wolves and died. Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin back and Lord Sesshomaru allowed Rin to travel with him then." She ended her explanation with a big smile as she was happy that her Lord Sesshomaru allowed her to go with him.

"I see," she said, "Sesshomaru is very kind. You see Rin, Sesshomaru brought me back too after I was killed."

Rin smiled at Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **To make up for lost time in updating, here are a few chapters for those that have been waiting ever so patiently. As always, read, enjoy, and review!


	29. Searching

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Searching**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sniffed around the area once again as he tried to catch any hint of Kagome's scent. They had been searching for almost an entire week now with nothing to show for it. It was as if she disappeared. He let out a sigh and rubbed a clawed hand down his face. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him again. He could not let himself fail someone else that he cared about. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"We will find her Inuyasha," Miroku encouraged. He gave him a small smile though the look of sadness was still there. They all knew the odds of finding Kagome now were slim no matter how hard they looked for her.

Sango came up to stand beside the monk and smiled softly at him. "Miroku's right Inuyasha, no matter how long we have to search we will find Kagome." She knew more than most, with her woman's intuition, that the half demon was affected by this more than anyone probably knew. To him, he had failed someone he loved once again. _Not that he would admit his feelings to anyone, especially her._

Shippo had taken it the worst though. Sango held him in his arms as he had cried himself to sleep during the day. To him, he was losing his parents all over again. He mumbled something in his sleep and Sango held him closer.

"Come on, let's continue on then," Inuyasha sighed to the group.


	30. Naraku's Ire

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Naraku's Ire**

* * *

><p>Naraku glared at the reflection in the mirror before him. His carefully laid out plan to trick Inuyasha away from the priestess and the amount of energy it took to transport her away from the group had been draining. He had worked it out all so carefully and it had worked. He growled and punched the nearby wall creating a hole that would need to be repaired later.<p>

He rarely let his anger get the better of him but this time he was letting it out. The girl that should be dead was alive all because of a whim of the demon lord. He had been watching them travel for some time now. He watched quietly as Sesshomaru spoke with the girl, using more words than he'd ever seen the demon use before.

Naraku watched the girl and wondered why it was that both Kikyo and Kagome had both managed to escape his plots no matter how carefully they were laid out. _Perhaps a change in tactics is in order. _He knew Inuyasha was also looking for the girl and if the brothers met there would be a fight. However, it would not further his goals since they would fight, the girl would return to Inuyasha, and they would all part ways and then he was back to square one.

Then an evil grin appeared on his face as a thought crossed his mind. Oh it was devious indeed. What if the girl did not want to return to Inuyasha?


	31. An Alpha's Duty

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**An Alpha's Duty**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed blissfully at the luxury she was being allowed during her travel with Sesshomaru. There had been no foot stomping, no sitting, and no pouting. She had noted that off in the distance there was a hot spring and she nearly cried at the sight of it. Kagome realized she had not had a proper bath in days and it was really starting to bother her. Of course dying probably had a lot to do with the grunginess that she felt. Well, that and the unnaturally warm day for this time of the year had her sweating more than she felt any woman should.<p>

So she had kindly asked if they could stop at a small clearing near the spring so that she could bathe for once. Kagome expected him to glare at her or tell her that they needed to walk farther or that she was stupid for asking something of him. Instead she was answered by an incline of head and an order to Jaken to set camp up ahead in the clearing and to prepare a small fire.

She sighed as she sank into the water that she had wasted no time in getting into. Of course Rin joined her and was splashing loudly in a more shallow section. The two had played a nice game of Marco Polo after she had taught Rin how to swim. Rin was not very good at it yet but she could at least hold her own in still waters.

After scrubbing and playing was officially done they both hopped out of the water and they dressed in newer and most certainly cleaner clothes. Kagome smiled at the feeling of silk around her even though she felt it was still highly impractical. The movement restrictions were what got her the most. She was clumsy enough as it was and this only made it worse.

As Rin's outfit was far simpler, the girl told her she was going to check on Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome waved at her as she disappeared in the direction of the camp Sesshomaru had set up. After finally getting the fabric to work with her Kagome triumphed in her ability to dress herself. Well, it was mostly correct.

She shuddered suddenly as her priestess powers tingled with something she hadn't felt for a while now. Sesshomaru was not known for getting attacked so her demon sensors had not been going off at all lately. Now she felt like something was coming and she was most certainly not going to like. Her eyes darted around when she saw a dark hole form in the air a little distance from her and demons poured out in mass numbers. She knew from past experiences that this had something to do with Naraku. _I guess he was really serious when he wanted me dead! _

Glad that she didn't have modesty to worry about as they struck while she was clothed; she instinctively went to where she normally put her bow and arrows to realize that they were not there. She swallowed hard as she realized she was surrounded by demons on all sides and there was nothing she had to defend herself with.

As the horde rushed out at her she cringed as she remembered her last encounter with a demon. The pain, the sorrow, everything spilled out as she cried out the only name that came to mind, "Sesshomaru!"

A sudden burst of blue light mixed with sparks of electricity filled part of the area to her side as an angry looking Sesshomaru entered the area. With a swift leap he sent another burst to the other side so that half of the area was taken care of. Flesh burned and the smell made Kagome wanted to wretch. It was so horrible.

With a swift movement, Sesshomaru landed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He did a small twirl so that Kagome was now behind him and he was between her and the rest of the demons. He glanced behind him to make certain that she was safe before turning his attention to the rest of the demons. She felt the energy from Tokijin gather and with a swift stroke the rest of the demons in the area were torn to pieces.

Kagome held part of her outfit over her nose to try and help keep out the smell. She could only imagine the havoc it was having on Sesshomaru very sensitive dog nose. She gave him a big smile and though she would normally have hugged him, she settled for a small bow. "Thank you for saving me…again…Sesshomaru," she said as her smile softened.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and turned to the girl behind him. He eyed her and noted that she had not been injured. He responded with a curt, "I did my duty."

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, "Duty? I am afraid I don't understand why it's your duty to save me Sesshomaru."

He could smell that she was honest in her ignorance and he decided that he should educate her now that she was going to be traveling with him for some time. "This Sesshomaru is the alpha of this pack and thus my responsibility is to ensure the safety of those within it." He hoped the explanation was good enough for her.

"I still don't understand why you feel you are responsible for me," she stated.

He could feel a headache starting to form as he told her, "This Sesshomaru became responsible for you when I revived you with the Tensaiga."

She smiled at the demon lord in front of her. At his stare she simply said, "Thank you again, Sesshomaru, for bringing me back even though it was a bother to you in the end. I didn't mean for you to have to take responsibility over me."

Sesshomaru nodded stiffly before walking away and said over his shoulder, "Just remember, Kagome, now I am to be held accountable for your actions."


	32. For How Long?

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**For How Long?**

* * *

><p>Kagome had been thinking all night and morning about what Sesshomaru had said. If what she was thinking was correct, then Sesshomaru had implied that she was part of his pack and that he was duty bound to protect her. Now she didn't understand the full meaning of pack for dog demons but she figured it must mean something as Sesshomaru's pack was rather small.<p>

She felt someone staring at her and dark blue eyes met amber. Kagome had a question for him and nodded towards the woods, hoping he would agree to the private meeting. Watching him stand up was the first time she noticed how graceful he was even outside of combat.

After a bit of walking he stopped and addressed her with a look.

"I was wondering, yesterday you implied that I was part of your pack correct?" she inquired.

He gave a stiff nod of his head.

Taking his continued stare as a sign to continue she asked, "If you consider me a member of your pack…how long am I allowed to stay? I imagine this isn't exactly what you wanted."

Sesshomaru stared off into the distance before replying, "How long you remain in my pack has yet to be seen. I imagine you will leave once you have returned to my half-brother's side. That is what you intend to do is it not?"

She stared at the demon lord for lack of knowing how to answer.

He walked away and she was left to wonder.


	33. Enter, Koga the Wolf

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Enter, Koga the Wolf**

* * *

><p>Kagome grimaced as her senses picked up two jewel shards moving incredibly fast towards their small group. Of course she knew this meant that Koga was about to make a scene and she wondered how best to stop a fight before it even started. She did not think Sesshomaru would settle for merely throwing insults back and forth and she wasn't certain Koga could take a hint to back off.<p>

She saw Sesshomaru pause for a moment, guessing he knew what was coming, and stopping to wait for it to arrive. Kagome went to stand beside Sesshomaru and murmured, "Sesshomaru, Koga is coming and fast. Um, there's something you should know…"

Her voice trailed off as she was hauled into the arms of a very tan, dark haired, blue-eyed, and overly boastful wolf demon who questioned, "How's my woman?"

She tensed up and she noticed her eye got that tell-tale twitch she always got when she was rather frustrated. "Koga," she began, "how many times have I told you? I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" She watched Koga wince and let her go due to the loudness with which she had yelled her last statement and instantly her thoughts went to Sesshomaru. "Sorry…Lord Sesshomaru," she laughed in embarrassment and hoped she wasn't about to die for possibly harming said demon's ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Koga looked over and noticed there was indeed a demon lord and he was glaring in his direction. "Why aren't you with the mutt face?" he questioned.


	34. Koga vs Sesshomaru

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Koga vs. Sesshomaru**

* * *

><p>Kagome had finally finished explaining what had happened with the strange attack from Naraku and how she ended up here with Sesshomaru. He took it all in as they sat around a camp fire, thanks to Jaken and Sesshomaru's orders. Rin was hiding on the other side of Kagome, still unsure that Koga was indeed safe.<p>

"So, mutt face ditched you again and you got killed…I'm going to beat sense into that thick skull of his," he growled out with an agitated twitch of his tail.

Kagome smiled a bit to keep from frowning, "It wasn't his fault Koga. He was probably busy checking to make sure everything was safe."

Koga leaned in towards her, "So now that I'm here, I can take you back to the mutt…or you could come with me and be my woman."

Sesshomaru let out a growl low enough for Koga to hear and Kagome to be completely oblivious. His cold glare pierced into the wolf as he stated, "Kagome stays with this Sesshomaru."

Koga stood up and took an aggressive stance as he stated, "She's my woman so I'll take her!"

Sesshomaru stood up and placed a hand lightly on Tokijin's hilt as a sign of just where he stood on the matter. Back down or get killed. "She is under this Sesshomaru's protection and she has denied your claim on her. As such, it will be I that takes her to the half-breed."

Koga growled openly at the demon lord in return.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	35. Kagome vs Koga

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Kagome vs. Koga**

* * *

><p>Upon hearing Koga's growl, Kagome noticed Rin cry out as she clutched even more tightly to Kagome's kimono. If there was one thing she could not stand it was seeing a poor little girl being scared to death by someone's stupidity. And so Kagome stood up slowly, allowing Rin to instead hold onto her legs and she pointed a finger at Koga as she glared, "Koga, knock it off! You are scaring Rin and I won't allow that!"<p>

Koga glanced at the human girls, still keeping his stance as aggressive as always towards the one who would keep Kagome from him. "No one is going to keep me away from my woman," he stated angrily. Seeing her temper starting to flare he tried a change of tactics. His face softened as he spoke to her once again, "I would protect you too…you don't have to stay with this jerk."

Kagome didn't know why she went that far; but she knew she surprised all within the camp site with what she did next. Peeling Rin off of her legs she walked over to Koga and left a red mark the shape of her hand upon his cheek. "Koga, Lord Sesshomaru saved my life and I will not have you saying such things about him!" She paused for a moment before continuing her tirade, "I will be traveling with Sesshomaru and that is my choice Koga. It is not yours to make and I am not your woman!"

He was not pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Thanks to all my worried reviewers who fear for poor Koga's life hehe. As always enjoy, read, and review!


	36. Koga's Threatening Retreat

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Koga's Threatening Retreat**

* * *

><p>Koga touched the side of his face where she had slapped him and growled a bit, "So what? Now you're defending him? Kagome what makes you think you can trust him?"<p>

Kagome straightened her posture and nodded her head, "Lord Sesshomaru saved my life. If he wanted me dead Koga all he would have had to do was leave my body in the forest."

Koga glanced at the demon lord who still had a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for any bad reaction from him. He paced in his agitation as he really did not want to accept her traveling with Sesshomaru of all demons. Running a clawed hand through his hair, he relented, "This is what you really want to do Kagome?"

Kagome, realizing he had finally come to his senses, sighed with relief before replying, "Yes, Koga. I will travel with Lord Sesshomaru. You have a pack to worry about yourself and they are probably lost without you."

It took a few more moments before realizing why she did not want to leave Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru would see it as her saying the lord's protection was not worth having, he would be insulted. One thing he knew about his Kagome was that she would not want to hurt any creature if it could be avoided. So he hugged her and while she could not see simply said, "I will be back, Kagome."

Sesshomaru released his sword but continued to glare at the departing wolf prince.


	37. Inquiries

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Inquiries**

* * *

><p>Rin was finally asleep next to Ah-Un who had both his heads wrapped around the little girl to keep her warm during the night. Jaken was leaning against the other side of the little dragon with his staff tucked within his harms. Every so often a snore would make its way to Kagome's ears and she could not help but laugh.<p>

"Kagome," her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the demon lord, "what is the story behind the wolf Koga?"

She tilted her head before replying, "You mean why he calls me his woman?"

He gave a single nod of his head in response.

She sighed before she started, "Well, a long time ago he found out I could sense jewel shards and he kidnapped me. Of course I was angry and yelled at him; but, after a bit he told me why I was needed. Apparently his pack had been attacked and he needed me to sense the shards of the creatures that were responsible. I agreed to help them and after all was said and done; he started calling me his woman and vowed to make me his one day." She paused and glanced over his way. "I keep telling him no but he's rather persistent."

He watched the girl for some time and wondered how far her caring nature went if she went so far as to help those that would kidnap her and possibly injure her. Sesshomaru looked away and commanded, "Sleep."

So she did.


	38. Stay

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Stay**

* * *

><p>She had tried to argue her case in why she should be allowed to go with Sesshomaru that morning instead of being left behind; but, Sesshomaru would not have it. She didn't feel comfortable with her main protection being in the sole hands of Jaken. After all, Rin herself had gotten kidnapped while under his watch and the imp cared more about that girl than he did about Kagome.<p>

Still, with one word her hopes were crushed.

'Stay' he had said before turning and walking away from her without so much as a glance back.

Kagome was frustrated by his actions and grumbled all during breakfast; however, that only made her further irritated since the meat provided for the morning meal had been caught by none other than the demon that caused her so much trouble.

Rin placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said, "Do not worry Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru will return soon. Lord Sesshomaru always returns."

Kagome tucked the little girl into her lap for a hug and asked, "Does Sesshomaru leave you alone often?"

Rin shook her head, "He does sometimes leave Rin often; but, he never leaves Rin alone. Rin always has Jaken and Ah-Un to play with. Now Rin has Kagome too!"

Kagome laughed at the girl's words and felt the world become a little brighter. Rin was right; Sesshomaru never left what was his unguarded. "Rin, would you like to help me gather herbs and flowers for Sesshomaru?"

Rin smiled broadly and shouted, "Yes!"


	39. The War Begins

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**The War Begins**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Rin had been listening to Jaken for some time now with all the complaining about how he was left all alone in the company of humans. Apparently he thought Lord Sesshomaru had abandoned him in his greatest hour of need.<p>

"Jaken, I'm sure Sesshomaru had a reason to leave you behind," Kagome stated in the hopes that the imp would quiet down.

"Of course there was a reason…there would have to be for Lord Sesshomaru to leave behind his most loyal retainer," Jaken puffed up with pride.

Kagome rolled her eyes and it was not missed by the green demon, "Don't you roll your eyes at me human! I am the retainer of Lord Sesshomaru…THE Lord Sesshomaru. You will show me respect!"

She glanced over at Rin and asked, "Would you like to go swimming? I'm certain there's a place close to here."

Rin jumped up at the opportunity to do something fun besides listening to Jaken's ramblings, "Yes Kagome! Rin would love to go swimming!"

The two girls and imp headed towards the water and started taking off their outer layers of clothing so that they did not get those wet as well. Rin, having an easier outfit, was out of her outfit in no time and jumped into the water with a big splash.

Kagome fumbled with her outfit a bit; but, just as the first layer was going to come off, Jaken 'accidentally' hit her with his staff and another splash was heard with laughter.


	40. The Sword Tensaiga Calls

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**The Sword Tensaiga Calls**

* * *

><p>He had only been gone two days and the sword was starting to get on his nerves. There was a constant energy about it that seemed to directly go after his aura and rub it the wrong way. What it wanted he had no idea about and those two days he pondered over it; however, with nothing like this going on before the clues were simply not there to make any kind of conclusion.<p>

The only things Sesshomaru knew were that: it had started a few hours after leaving the small group near the river, it had not stopped unless he took a short rest, and the most annoying was that it certainly wanted something.

He glanced down at the sword that was a so called gift. Right now it felt more like a curse than anything else. A constant, irritating curse. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he continued his contemplation of the sword that was now worse than Tokijin.

Kagome was irritated to say the least. She had yet to get a decent night of sleep since Sesshomaru left and she had no idea why. What had changed that she couldn't seem to sleep? _It was like this before Sesshomaru saved me too. I recognize the tugging but what is it coming from? Is it Naraku again? _Sitting up in panic she used what she could of her powers to scan the area.

Finding nothing, she laid back down to yet another hard night of sleep.


	41. Of Treaties and Mates

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Of Treaties and Mates**

* * *

><p>From one step to the next the scenery changed drastically from lush green fields to the desolate, rocky terrain that the wolves loved to make their dwellings in. The air was musky with the scents of so many packs mingling together that he had the urge to cover his nose. Wolves and dogs may be similar but they had plenty of differences that led to many a confrontation. Scent was just one of the many problems between the two.<p>

Still, Sesshomaru kept from making any political disasters by covering the said nose and continued on. Once he reached a particular indentation in the cliff face the shape of a giant paw, a few guards greeted him with a bow of respect and words of welcome. Of course he simply glared and waited for them to lead him to where he was needed.

Once led to a wide expanse of caves and many a tunnel leading to various rooms for various purposes, he was guided into the speaking chamber of the male alpha of all the wolf packs. The usual scene greeted him upon his entry. There were a few guards on both sides of the cave, a few females lying on pelts at the base of the main seating area, and the mated pair themselves sitting higher than the rest.

"Lord Hyoujin," he stated with a nod of his head as a sign of some respect for the leader of the wolf packs.

"My, if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru coming all the way here just to see us," he smiled and patted his mate on the hand. Leaning towards her he said, "Tsume, this is Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Western lands." At his words she bowed with great respect.

Sesshomaru watched the girls as they all cooed over the wolf lord, some even going so far as the rub their cheeks across his legs. This was one reason he did not like dealing with the wolves. They were far too open with their mistresses; but, it was their culture and as a ruler and diplomat he could hardly say anything against it. "It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that the wolf packs in the eastern part of my lands have been causing trouble with Western shipments. I trust that you will see to it that this will be stopped."

Hyoujin tilted his head to the side as a serious expression crossed his face, "Yes, I heard rumor that they were getting unruly lately. Perhaps a special visit from me is in order to keep them in line." He paused and looked over at the lovely ladies surrounding him. "Is there any other matter you wish to discuss Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was clear to him what the demon wanted to do and that he wanted Sesshomaru out of there as soon as possible. "There is another cause for concern. A wolf prince by the name of Koga has taken to claiming one of my pack as his. You shall see that his actions towards her stop unless you want to find a replacement for the whelp."

Hyoujin glanced up from the ladies and back at the lord before him. He had known that Koga claimed a female to be his and that she was feisty; but, if the girl belonged to Sesshomaru that was an entirely different matter. "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't aware that you had a claim to the same girl. I shall inform the others that she is your intended and not to be bothered."

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh for he knew where this conversation was going to lead, "This Sesshomaru has claimed her as pack, not as a mate."

Tsume looked over at the lord and could not help but ask, "If you have no mating claim over her than why do you worry about one that would take her as a mate?"

His cold voice replied, "She is part of my pack and she has denied his claims for some time now. This Sesshomaru will not see her being bothered as it annoys me as well."

Tsume smiled at him, "So you like the girl then?"

A low growl escaped his lips as he bit out, "Do not presume to say such things about this Sesshomaru." With a glance at Hyoujin he snapped, "Keep your mate in line."

Hyoujin patted the woman's hand as she shivered from the glare that came from Sesshomaru. She had not meant to insult him or cause his anger. Luckily, Hyoujin was willing to take some of the heat off of her by saying, "She does make a point Lord Sesshomaru. It is high time you take a mate that can bare you strong pups. You came of age long ago for such things and there is talk questioning you on such matters."

Sesshomaru realized again why he hated dealing with the wolves. If it wasn't a mate they wanted him to find mistresses. To them, the more the better for that meant more children. Sesshomaru had no need of mistresses for he intended to find someone powerful to mate with and she alone would bare his children. _What need is there of mistresses when the woman I mate will be the best of them all?_ Changing his speech a bit for emphasis, he stated, "I shall mate only the best woman and will have no need of mistresses. Until then, they may talk all they wish to if they want to die a slow and painful death."

Hyoujin grimaced at the threat as he knew for certain that Sesshomaru would carry through with it. No one insulted a dog and lived to tell about it without some kind of miracle. "Lord Sesshomaru, I will have a personal talk with Koga about the matter. He will not bother you again."

With a stiff nod, Sesshomaru walked out of the caves and breathed in the fresh air of the fields once he reached them. _Oh how I loathe wolves._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Decided that in celebration of my 100th review I would post another chapter! Thank you all for reading my story thus far and leaving all the wonderful feedback. Please, keep it up! Also, for those wondering, I figured Sesshomaru would not want to risk a livewire such as Kagome at an already strenuous meeting and as such went on his own.


	42. Preparations

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Preparations**

* * *

><p>Another day had passed without the presence of Sesshomaru and the small group was now split into factions, or at least that was how Kagome saw things. She had no intention of letting Jaken get away with almost ruining the kimono that Sesshomaru had bought for her. It had taken careful hours of smoothing out and drying for the fabric to not be ruined.<p>

So, with the help of Rin, a plan was devised to get back at the imp for what he had done to her. The only problem was making sure that whatever they did wasn't at all suspicious. It would not do to have their plans thwarted before they had a chance to get started.

Phase one of the plan, "Kagome, can we go and pick some flowers?"

Kagome smiled at the little girl, "Most certainly Rin. Would you like to come Jaken?"

Jaken let out a 'humph' and turned his head away from the girls and spouted out several sentences about how he would never want to pick flowers like some silly humans.

So the girls left for the nearby fields and started gathering very particular herbs and flowers. After a couple of hours of gathering they made their way nearby to the camp. Kagome spent several hours later grinding the poor flowers into something of a fine powder and smiled in triumph.

Luckily for her, there was a small spring nearby and she poured the mixture in and watched in satisfaction, it smelled so good.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Hello again everyone. Hopefully this answers some questions I received about what war was going on. Read, enjoy, and continue to send in those reviews!


	43. Phase Two

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Phase Two**

* * *

><p>Kagome slipped away from the stream feigning when she returned that she had forgotten something very vital to her bath taking. Upon reaching Ah-Uh, whose packs stored what was needed for the small group to be comfortable during travel, she let out a small sigh. "Forget it, I'm just too tired," she mumbled, knowing full well that Jaken had heard.<p>

His reply was a gruff, "What are you going on about human?"

"Well," she started with a yawn, "I was going to take a special bath. You see in the spring I put herbs that have a smell Lord Sesshomaru favors; but, I'm just too tired. A shame too, he probably would have appreciated the nice smell for a change." She inwardly cringed at putting herself down but it needed to be done for phase two to work.

She heard a 'humph' and 'human' mixed with unintelligible grumblings that she was certain meant nothing pleasant about herself. Kagome laid down on the ground and pretended to sleep for almost twenty minutes. She had begun to worry since the mixture would only last another ten minutes before the water started to cancel it out. Biting her lip, her ears strained to hear any evidence that the little imp went for the bait. Of course a tiny part of her felt bad about it; but, then she remembered how Sesshomaru's gift had almost been ruined because of the stupid imp.

All too soon she was rewarded with the sound of a splash.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Yay! Another chapter out! Read, enjoy...and review! Also, wanted again to thank all my loyal reviewers...now let's aim for 200 reviews!


	44. Frantic Search

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Frantic Search**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and gang had been searching for several days already for any signs of Kagome. So far the only information they had was that this somehow had something to do with Naraku. Sango and Miroku were worried of course but took it well enough to keep their minds on the task at hand. Shippo was another story. The poor fox had fallen into a state of depression now that his mother figure was quite possibly in the hands of their enemy.<p>

Inuyasha had been beating himself up over his failure to protect her once again. He should have known something like this would have happened given previous encounters. He let out a gruff sigh when he noticed the others were starting to lag behind due to exhaustion. He had woken them up early and it was now starting to get dark.

Taking a sniff around to make sure the small field they were in was safe, he turned to them and said, "Get camp set up. I'm going to check the area."

Sango watched the half demon take off past the field they were currently in and out of view. The habit had started ever since Kagome went missing. He would wake them early, work them until they were exhausted from the travel, and then he would take off into the night to continue the search. _Poor Inuyasha, he is more frantic than anyone else in this search. I wonder if it is out of love or of the guilt._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Yay for insight into the new daily routines of the group! That and I wanted everyone to be tortured...wondering what happened to poor Jaken. Don't worry, next chapter you shall find out!

Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews.


	45. Purple

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Purple**

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshomaru came upon the small camp site he had left his pack in and mentally grimaced at the sounds that greeted him. He could already hear his retainer shriek and wail about something that had been done and the laughter from the girls.<p>

Stepping into their view, he noticed the playful giggles stopped once they looked up at him. After a few seconds of staring the women burst into a fit of giggles once again and he wondered just what had transpired.

The first clue to what was going on was the strong smell that hit his nose coming from the small spring upwind. It was so overpowering he had to hold his hand back from covering his nose. Whatever was going on was unappreciated by the demon lord.

The second clue was the giggling itself and the continued shrieks in the background. Obviously they had done something to the imp.

The third clue was an irate imp coming from the direction of the spring, his skin completely purple instead of the usual green. Smirking inwardly, he watched the imp berate the girls for what they had done to him. Some insults were thrown out here and there during his lengthy tirade. This he could not allow and as such and simply said, "Jaken."

Jaken ran toward the demon lord and nearly cried with delight at his return. "Lord Sesshomaru look what they did!"

Jaken never finished for he had an indented footprint on his face as he fell.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update; hopefully I'll be able to make up for that. As always, reviews are more then welcome and I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter to the story!


	46. Another Plan

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Another Plan**

* * *

><p>Naraku watched and waited to see how the relationship between the Lord and the priestess went and decided that things were still going too slow to his liking. For the plan to work they needed to be much closer than what they were now but neither seemed to give any indication of heading in the right direction.<p>

Part of himself hated him even more than before. He should never have to play matchmaker; it was just so unlike him to think of how to get two beings together for purposes other than killing each other. Though thinking it through, he determined that it was necessary so that the brothers would not team up together. If they did that could mean all the more trouble for him.

As such he had sent Kagura out to deliver a message to a very specific demon that he required the assistance of. Of course he knew that the demon in question would probably get killed during her mission; but, such was the way of life and he was not in the habit of caring who had to die to get his way.

The genius of the plan was that it was full proof. Two options were there, either the girl would die or they would be forced to get closer to one another. Oh how he loved being devious and holding the lives of others in the palms of his hands.

He chuckled as he watched the demon woman take off from Kanna's mirror.


	47. Cold

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Cold**

* * *

><p>The demon had come out of nowhere with a gust of freezing winds that sent a chill to all but the demon lord himself. In a swirl of snowflakes she came with white hair that seemed frozen but not solid and the lightest blue clothing he had seen.<p>

The landscape froze within a matter of seconds as her magic did its work to the area, the small river nearby froze, blades of grass froze so solidly that they could cut whoever came into contact with them, and air came out in puffs of white and stung the nose.

He pulled out Tokijin and waited for the demon's attack against himself or his pack. There was no way he was going to let anything harm those that he protected. Sesshomaru noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Kagome was covering Rin with as much of the clothing and blankets as she could and Ah-Un wrapped around her to provide extra warmth.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome would not last very long in this so he would have to be quick. Upon looking at the demoness and giving her his full attention she lunged forward with a spear she wielded as her weapon of choice.

After a few moments of sword against spear a loud shriek echoed across from behind him. Looking back he saw a strong gust of icy wind knock Kagome off of her feet and crash into the river below, breaking through the ice splashing into the water.


	48. Icy Rescue

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Icy Rescue**

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a shriek as her body was lifted off the ground by a large gust of snow and wind that bit into her skin like tiny daggers. As she fell she noticed for a split second that she was headed towards the river and she mentally cringed. She closed her eyes tightly as her body hit the thin sheet of ice that topped the river and cringed as tiny shards sliced through her kimono and bit into her skin.<p>

The cold water that surrounded her caused such an intense amount of pain that instead of holding what breath she had, she let out a silent, bubbly scream. Moving as best as she could she tried to swim towards the surface but found that the underwater current had already carried her past the hole she had made in the ice.

Kagome did her best to grip part of the underside of the ice and managed to stop herself from being carried away farther downstream. Through the thoughts of being a goner once again she wondered if, unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would come to her rescue this time around. She did not want to die again, to leave the group that had become closer to her in such a short amount of time. She did not want Rin devastated and Sesshomaru to hate himself for breaking his word.

With those last thoughts, her eyes started to drift shut before she felt something break through beside her and wrap around her torso.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alrighty, I think that's enough for one day unless someone manages to convince me otherwise! Hehe, hopefully this makes up for my lack of posting for a while. Hopefully these few chapters brought a much needed chill to those, like me, who are in miserably hot places!


	49. No More Snow

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**No More Snow**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru speedily ran towards the girl and within moments had his pelt break through the ice, wrap around her waist, and pulled her back out of the water. Winding her in it, she ended being pulled into his chest and the fur pelt, though wet, giving her a little warmth. He glared at the demoness that dared to attack a member of his pack.<p>

Kagome felt a subtle rumbling and noticed that it was Sesshomaru and he was growling so ferociously that she could feel it through all the layers wrapped around her. She almost felt sorry for the demoness for she had sparked quite a bit of anger from the demon lord.

The wind pelted against her cheeks as Sesshomaru sped towards the demoness that had caused him and their group so much trouble. She could hear the metal clanging of weapons and see some sparks fly from her position, though she could not see who was on the winning end.

After a few moments, she heard the swipe of a weapon and the sound of flesh being torn. With a gasp she looked at the face of Sesshomaru and sighed when she noticed there was no sign of pain or blood. Still, she could not help but ask through chattering teeth, "Se-ssh-sh-sho-maru?"

He looked down at the flushed face surrounded by damp hair and frowned, albeit very slightly. He needed to get the girl warm or she would most certainly get sick. He had Jaken make a fire.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, since someone asked nicely I decided another post would go up tonight! Have fun reading and review!


	50. The Well

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**The Well**

* * *

><p>The next day Lord Sesshomaru really started to feel something akin to worry for the woman Kagome. She had a fever that flushed her face and no matter how many cool cloths the young Rin placed on her head it never seemed to go down. She flitted between coming awake and falling asleep and usually could only let out a small groan of pain. Her breath came out in short gasps and he could hear a faint rattling in her chest. He knew this was not a good sign for her health.<p>

Furthermore, Rin was starting to panic when Kagome had not gotten better during the long hours. Night was fast approaching and still a nice layer of sweat coated the girl, whose body was, quite contradicting, shivering.

After another hour of his own care and her snuggling into his pelt, her eyes opened for a brief amount of time. He noticed her attempting to speak but even his demon ears could not pick up what was being said. So he leaned down next to her, as dignified as he could manage, and listened.

Kagome's throat constricted as she tried to speak. She knew what was wrong with her and she knew the cure could not be found here, "The well…take me…to… well and jump."

Sesshomaru looked down upon her and wondered why she would insist on going to the well. Still, he picked her up and ran as fast as he could and upon reaching the well jumped down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Alrighty, finally finished a few things and decided to get another chapter out before getting some much needed sleep. As always, read and enjoy. Reviews are very welcome to those that wish to leave one. Have a good night everyone!


	51. The Other Side

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p>He had expected to hit the ground but instead he found himself surrounded by darkness and blue lights. The magic was almost overwhelming but the duration was brief and he indeed found his footing on the dirt ground. Jumping out quickly, he noticed that he was inside a wooden structure that should not have been there.<p>

He heard the soft thudding of rain upon the building and the soft echoes of thunder. Other sounds added to the background but he could not place what they belonged to. Stepping outside the wooden doorway he could see the sacred tree ahead of him and a house to his left. From the looks of it, this place was a shrine of sorts so the owners should be fairly hospitable to a human girl in need.

The rain confused his nose as he tried to smell for danger from the area, the only thing he could tell was there was a horrible, underlying smell that would most certainly cause him issues later on once the rain stopped.

Upon making it to what he thought the front of the structure he noticed a strange light above the doorway. With his one arm holding the girl, he shifted her position and knocked on the door as loud as he could without causing the wood to break and waited.

Mrs. Higurashi woke with a fright at the knocking on her door. She hurriedly got dressed as thoughts of something might have happened to her daughter ran through her mind. Running to the doorway, she undid the locks with finesse and opened the door. She gasped in shock as her senses took in several things, the first being the silver hair that she only associated Inuyasha with. The second was that whoever this man, or demon was, looked very handsome indeed with the facial markings. The next thing to be noticed was the fact that he looked very cold and very feral. Then, she looked down upon her daughter who was now wet from the rain outside and looked very ill indeed.

Quickly, she ushered them into her home and had him place her daughter on the couch in the living room. She got a medical kit she always kept nearby for any scrapes and bruises and pulled out a thermometer. _One-hundred-three point two temperature, she's going to need a doctor. _With a frown she went over to the demon that had brought her daughter and smiled, "She needs to see a doctor. I'll take her there quickly and return later and you can tell me what happened."

He wanted to retaliate against her trying to give him orders but there was no point in fighting a battle against a worried mother and her pup. He doubted humans had the same ferocity when it came to protecting their own; but, he did not want to be rude either. In the back of his mind he wondered what a hospital was, though quickly determined it was a place for people to get well if she was taking Kagome there.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman, from smell Kagome's mother for certain, picked up something from the wall that was attached to it by some strange twirled cord and, after pushing a few buttons that made different noises, started to ring. She placed part of it next to ear and spoke into it as if it was a person. _Is the woman mad from grief over her ill daughter? _

She sighed and walked over to the demon again, "The ambulance is coming here shortly. I guess I better explain a few things to you before I leave you here alone. First, my youngest Souta is here upstairs. Please let him know in the morning that I have gone to the hospital with Kagome. I should be back either tomorrow night or the next morning depending." She walked upstairs and grabbed a few sheets and pillows and set them next to the couch. "Feel free to set up the couch after I leave, there are sheets and a pillow here."

He nearly winced when a high screeching could be heard in the background; inwardly, he cringed and wanted to tear apart whatever was causing the incessant wailing. The only thing that stopped him was the light of hope that entered the mother's eyes once she too could hear it coming.

A few unknown men knocked on the door and entered the residence and placed Kagome on some strange carrying device with wheels on the bottom of it. He watched them carefully as they were holding his pack member and they took her out of the house. They put her in some sort of strange, white contraption with flashing lights and closed the doors as the mother went in as well. Sesshomaru wanted to chase after the people as they took off with her but knew little of what was going on and so he stayed.

He sat upon the item deemed the couch and looked at the sheets. Deciding against it, he simply sat there and waited throughout the night for any word of what had happened to his pack. Hours passed and the sun started to rise. The rain had stopped an hour after the woman left and he could still smell the wetness from it.

He heard a heartbeat upstairs quicken and thuds of footprints going back and forth. A boy's voice called down from the top of the stairs, "Mom, what's for breakfast?" He hopped down the stairs with boyish grace and stopped when he noticed the silver haired person sitting on the couch. "Hey, are you related to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed, "He is this Sesshomaru's half-brother."

Souta smiled and said brightly, "Cool. So you're a demon too right? Hey, that means Kagome should be here too." He looked left and right to see if his sister was indeed home.

Sesshomaru stared at the boy while saying, "Your sister and mother are in what was called a hos-pi-tal."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, since I managed to finally get enough time in to write a few more chapters I decided to update rather soon. Yay for the long chapter! Sesshomaru in modern day Japan...what could go wrong right?


	52. Waiting

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Waiting**

* * *

><p>He had been in the house all day alone while the little boy went to something he called a school. His demon hearing picked up various noises such as things whooshing by and loud blaring noises that aggravated him. After a few more hours, he heard the door knob to the front start to turn and a very weary mother walked through and closed the door behind her.<p>

Upon seeing the demon that looked at her as if expecting answers she said, "Kagome is fine. She had an oncoming pneumonia; but with the medicines today she should be fine and ready to come home tomorrow. The only thing to do right now is to wait until she is able to return." Rubbing her tired eyes she smiled at him and held out her hand in greeting, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Higurashi."

Sesshomaru stared down at her hand and wondered what he was supposed to do with it. The gesture was strange to him; however, he did recognize the formalities of introduction and bowed in respect and stated, "Lord Sesshomaru."

She lowered her hand in understanding that he was from the past and indeed did not know about the form of introduction known as the hand shake. "What happened to my daughter and where is Inuyasha? Also, how were you able to travel through the well?"

Sesshomaru gestured towards the table with chairs and she sat down without question. "Your daughter became ill during a demon attack while traveling with this Sesshomaru."


	53. Kagome Returns

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Kagome Returns**

* * *

><p>Kagome had been bored out of her mind the entire day she was in the hospital, though she attributed the cause to being so used to chasing demons in the feudal era. Many thoughts came to her during the course of her forced imprisonment. Thoughts like where was Inuyasha and how was he doing? How had she gotten home? If Sesshomaru brought her to this time, how was he able to get through?<p>

So many questions and so little answers to follow them. After assuring the doctor multiple times that she was fine she had gotten the go-ahead to leave the next day. The only downside was that meant she had to spend the rest of the night in this miserable place.

She had turned the television on and found that all the good channels were nowhere to be seen and once again she was left to her thoughts. Slowly she had drifted off to sleep and awoke to her mother waiting for her outside the door.

"Kagome, you're awake!" her mother hugged her with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, the doctor said I was okay to go home. I'm so glad, it was so boring in that room," she smiled.

Her mother laughed a bit, "Look at it this way, at least you have a legitimate reason to be out of school this time."

Kagome laughed for it was indeed true. For once it was a real illness and a non-embarrassing one at that. With much laughter, they returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alrighty, today has been a good writing day! Got a few more chapters written so throwing yet another one out there! As always, read, enjoy, and review!


	54. Giving a Lift

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Giving a Lift**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru secretly sniffed the air around her the second she walked through the door. Her scent was normal but a horrible stench almost drowned it out completely. Whatever this hospital place was must smell terrible if it left such a strong stench clinging to the girl.<p>

Almost as if reading his mind, he heard Kagome announce, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be down shortly." With that, she had bolted up the stairs still a little unsteady from her illness. _Hn, she is still weak._ She made it about halfway up when she started to pant for breath and so he did the only thing a good alpha to his pack could do.

"Eep!" was all she managed to get out when a strong arm lifted her and started taking her up the stairs. Once at the top she looked at him and smiled nervously, "Really, there was no need to carry me."

He took in the air around him and walked to the room that carried her scent stronger than any other. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and gently placed her down upon the higher than average contraption. He noticed many objects within the room and noticed that she had stood up and opened a side door within the room.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for bringing me home," she smiled at him while picking up clothes. "I'm also sorry for being a nuisance and getting sick like that."

Before walking out, he stated, "You were not a nuisance."


	55. Promise

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Promise**

* * *

><p>After her shower Kagome felt completely refreshed and ready for the rest of the day ahead of her. Granted, after all the paperwork had been filled out for her release and then the drive home and long shower, it was almost time for dinner. She felt so bad for leaving Sesshomaru to his own devices all day given that he was not used to her time at all. Kagome smiled when she thought about how she used to think if this day ever came how it would go down.<p>

She had thought many a human would die at his hands and a world takeover would shortly ensue. Now she laughed at such an idea as she walked down after getting dressed and saw him quietly inspecting things now that everyone was gone, Souta to soccer and her mother to shop. _He is so curious about everything it would seem. Perhaps I should show him around? His markings might draw attention though._ "Sesshomaru," she started, "I was wondering, could you hide your markings?"

He straightened from his inspection of the thing called a toaster and looked over at her. "Such a task is of minimal hardship to this Sesshomaru," he stated. Closing his eyes he let his youki swirl a bit and the markings once adorning his face faded and disappeared.

"Great," she started. "Not that they were bad; but, I wanted to show you around the city tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"This Sesshomaru is not adverse to the idea."


	56. Early Demise

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Early Demise**

* * *

><p>Kagome was sleeping soundly as he watched her, awaiting the time she would wake up and they would be able to explore the city. Of course he was curious about it all even if it was rather noisy and smelled terrible. He could only guess that she was from some kind of alternate reality or the future. The future seemed more realistic so he went with that idea.<p>

He noticed her color had returned to normal and that her body was holding up much better than it had the previous day. Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea of a hospital for it had clearly not waited until she was fully healed to release her out into the world. _Such recklessness. _

Upon inspecting her room he noticed a desk with a few writing materials upon it. Skimming through he concluded that the girl was highly educated for a female. A few books could be seen among a shelf and he wondered at how such a finely printed thing could exist and what was used to make it. It held no magical property so it had to have been done by hand.

A loud noise pierced the room and caused him to wince from the pain it caused his ears. Thinking it a threat to everyone around, his clawed hand swung at the object and dripped his deadly poison upon it. He watched with satisfaction as he dominated and destroyed his foe.

Kagome bolted up at the sound and cried out, "My clock!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **And now we shall all have a silent moment for the poor clock. *Moment of Silence* Alright everyone, hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


	57. Explaining Cars

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Explaining Cars**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed for the tenth time in their conversation about cars. He had seen several go down the street already and some had even honked at him, especially the ones with women drivers. Her mother had found some old clothes that had belonged to her father that seemed to fit Sesshomaru, albeit a little snuggly.<p>

"An engine is not a magical device. It runs off of electricity and gasoline, which is a substance that is made from certain chemicals that are deep in the ground," she tried again.

"Hn. Is it not magic then that something from the ground can make an object so large move at the speeds it does?" he questioned. He did not know why that seeing her get so flustered at his questions seemed to amuse him.

She sighed, again. "It's a chemical thing Sesshomaru. We add certain things and take things away from it so that it does what we want it to. Also, it helps power the parts that move within the car that make things move and thus make it go faster."

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head slightly and walking through a side street. A car screeched to a halt inches from him and the driver was yelling though he could not react for the girl was pushing him the rest of the way across, angry no doubt. "Anything that can travel even an eighth as fast as this Sesshomaru and stop that quickly must be magical."


	58. Mall

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Mall**

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she saw his fingers twitch in his wanting to attack something and quickly. She knew he wouldn't and so it was payback for intentionally trying to get on her nerves this morning. "What's the matter Sesshomaru?" she asked, feigning her innocence. Granted, the plan was risky, but due to some baggy shirts no one could tell that he was missing an arm. She was glad for her game would not work if people stared at him thinking he was anything less than completely lethal.<p>

He glanced down at her. _So this is the game she wishes to play. _He realized then that she was getting back at him for getting on her nerves earlier that day. Oh how he would love to get her back. Looking around, he noticed a small store that he thought would bring the color to her cheeks quite nicely. "Kagome," he started, "what is that shop over there?"

She glanced over at the shop that he was pointing towards and turned at least five shades of red darker. "Uh…well…you see…" she stuttered out not knowing how to continue her explanation. Thankfully and regretfully, she heard the dreaded words she had hoped would not haunt her day today.

"Kagome!" cried Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi cried out in their almost scary unison.

She inwardly cringed as she turned around, a hand going to the back of her head and playing with her hair, and a big smile plastered on her face, "Aheh, hi guys."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, for those wondering, Kagome's master plan had been to take him to the mall to play havoc with this senses and human tolerance. As always, read and review and perhaps I might be inclined to release another chapter or two!


	59. Interrogation Part One

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Interrogation Part One**

* * *

><p>They had dragged her and Sesshomaru to a nearby food place and picked a side booth to sit down and order their food. The three girls murmured to themselves until the food arrived and then turned to the two people sitting on the other side.<p>

"So," Eri began, "are you related to that Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, the affectionately protective boyfriend of Kagome's," Ayumi added.

"The one that's always two-timing on Kagome," Yuka added for confirmation's sake.

Kagome could swear there was a sweat drop going down her forehead. Before she could answer though, Sesshomaru did that for her.

"I am Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother," he informed them politely. He could tell this conversation made Kagome nervous though why he did not know. _Do they believe her to be attached to the half breed? I shall have to ask about the full meaning of 'boyfriend' later._

"Oh, so what happened to Inuyasha? Come to your senses and drop him yet?" Yuka asked.

"Yuka that isn't very nice. I'm sure there was a reason behind his behavior that none of us know yet," Ayumi suggested. She had faith in Kagome's choice and would support her.

Of course Eri had to put her two scents in saying, "Yeah, besides, Hojo would never act like that would he? He's been asking after you by the way. So romantic," she ended wistfully.

Kagome blushed at their words not knowing what to say.

"She is not with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, hoping to ease Kagome's nerves before she cracked.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright, I hope I remembered correctly at got the personality correct for her friends. Gotta keep those character personalities in line!


	60. Interrogation Part Two

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Interrogation Part Two**

* * *

><p>All three girls hugged her over the table when they heard the news that Kagome had apparently moved on. Not knowing how to handle the situation, Kagome simply hugged them back and listened to how they congratulated her on being strong and moving on. She glanced over at Sesshomaru and could swear that his eyes showed the tiniest bit of amusement at her situation.<p>

"So, Sesshomaru," the girls all turned to him, seemingly in sync with one another's thoughts. Kagome had never understood how they did that all the time. _Maybe they practice when I'm not around? _"What are your intentions with our Kagome?"

He held in the small laugh that had almost escaped as Kagome turned the brightest red he had ever seen and her jaw dropped in the complete shock of the question. She waved her hands in front of her frantically as if to thwart any hint of what the question meant before saying, "No, no, no! It's not like that at all!"

Yuka leaned in and smirked, "Then why are you blushing like that?"

Eri smiled deviously, "And why did you overreact like that?"

Ayumi just sighed, "Poor Hojo. He lost yet another chance."

Sesshomaru could not help his amusement as her predicament worsened. To make matters more interesting for her, he answered their previous question in a way that would definitely lead suggestive minds to wander, "My intentions with Kagome are indeed honorable."

Kagome again gaped at the demon sitting down right next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **That chapter I especially enjoyed writing. As always, let me know what you think by clicking that little review button. You know you want to!


	61. Enter Hojo

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Enter Hojo**

* * *

><p>Hojo walked around the sidewalk towards Kagome's house to once again leave a gift for the latest illness that she needed to get over. His uniform was crisp as always and his brown hair done just right in case there was the slightest chance that he might run into her at her home. He was confident that today would be the day that he would finally get to ask her out on a date and that she would accept. Of course if she was well that is.<p>

On his way towards her house he stopped by a therapeutic shop full of nice goodies to add to the basket he was already carrying. _Hey, there's a nice humidifier. That would make a perfect addition to the homemade remedies. _Picking it up, he walked over to the counter and placed it down for it to be scanned.

"Welcome back, Hojo," the cashier greeted. She always smiled for her most loyal and frequent customer. She wondered if perhaps the boy was going a little overboard with all the health gifts he was getting his love interest; but, who was she to complain? "Here you go and have a nice day."

He thanked her and heard her say a 'good luck' as he exited the door. He walked with confidence for he just had a feeling that he was going to run into Kagome. _Today is the day._

Kagome had ended the conversation quickly by saying that she needed to get back to her probably worried mother as she was out longer than expected. Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand she pulled him out of the food diner, after paying her end of course, and dragged him out of there. She glanced over at him as she got out of the mall doors and seethed, "I can't believe you said that to them! Do you know what they are going to think now?" Her face turned an even brighter red at the questions she was most certainly going to be asked later.

Sesshomaru almost questioned whether or not he had gone too far but quickly dismissed it. After some time of heading back towards the girl's home he heard someone calling to her and waving a hand in the air. If he was in his dog form, his hackles would have risen at the sight.

"Kagome," Hojo exclaimed as he ran over to her with such a boyish demeanor that made Sesshomaru inwardly smirk. There was most certainly no way Kagome was going to have anything to do with the boy. He acted far younger so far than even she did.

"Aheh, Hojo…what a pleasant surprise," Kagome squeaked out, feeling quite the opposite of her statement. She could see his eyes light up and knew what was coming before he even had the chance to say anything.

"Here Kagome, I got you a few things to help with your illness; though, I must say I am quite pleased that you are well enough to be traveling," he smiled that big smile he always had around her.

Sesshomaru was displeased at this, she was his pack and the boy was toeing the line of inappropriateness.

Hojo, feeling coldness directed at him, looked over at the man traveling with Kagome and wondered who it could be. _Could she be dating someone else? No, she is far too young for someone of his age. Surely she would never date someone like him. He seems…cold. _Trying not to feel a twinge of fear he asked politely, "And who might you be traveling with Kagome?" He prayed that he was not her boyfriend. Though, the fact that Kagome was holding his hand was not a comforting thought.

Seeing his eyes go downward, Kagome glanced as well and noticed she had never let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Releasing it instantly, she turned a bright red and looked at the ground and tried to think of anything besides that fact.

She had to think of how to answer Hojo; yes she would concentrate on that. "Uh…" she paused. She knew Sesshomaru would not tolerate a lie but she didn't want to hurt Hojo's feelings. After a few seconds she stated, "This is Sesshomaru a um…friend of the family." She smiled at her mostly truth. Sesshomaru was a friend to her and he was now a friend to her mother and brother. Thankfully he had yet to run into her grandfather.

He sighed inwardly and let out a small laugh. He held out his hand and said, "My name's Hojo, I'm a friend of Kagome's."

Sesshomaru looked down at the hand and due to recent observations knew he was supposed to take the hand into his own and shake as a sign of acceptance and friendship. He felt anything but and so simply stared coolly at him.

Nervously, Hojo took his hand back and rubbed the back of his head, "Ok, so Kagome, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Kagome sighed for he looked oh so hopeful with those puppy dog eyes he was sending her way. _How do I turn him down without hurting him? You would think he'd get the idea by now that I'm not interested._

"Her time tomorrow is already spoken for," Sesshomaru stated before Kagome could even think of her own response. He stared the boy down, daring him to challenge his word.

Kagome, having experienced things like this with both Inuyasha and Kouga, knew what was coming. If Hojo didn't back down there was a good chance he was going to get hurt and it wouldn't be emotionally.

Interrupting the stare down, Kagome smiled, "Sesshomaru's right Hojo. I'm rather busy with catching up on my studies and all the missed exams. Perhaps Ayumi would like to go? Anyway, gotta go, bye!"

She was already down the road before he could even blink. With a sigh, he walked down the street thinking perhaps the next time he would be luckier.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Yes, yes I know...poor Hojo once again left in the dust. As always, I am glad for all the reviews I've received and thank all those who continue to read this story. For those new to the story that just read 60 chapters in one sitting...a special thanks to you!


	62. Undeserving

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Undeserving**

* * *

><p>Kagome had finally managed to reach the stairs that led up to the shrine when she turned towards Sesshomaru and placed her hands on her hips to show her agitation. "You could have been nicer to Hojo you know," she stated.<p>

Sesshomaru glanced down at her and inquired, "Was this Sesshomaru wrong in concluding that the boy's advances on you were not welcome?"

She opened her mouth to retort but it was true that she really did not want Hojo asking her out for dates. Shaking her head as he started to continue up the stairway, she ran in front of him, "That doesn't mean you can just treat him like that. You didn't even shake his hand when he offered it!" Seeing he might argue about the handshake she started, "Don't even say you don't know the meaning of a handshake now, I've been watching you study people and I know for a fact that you paid attention to that particular detail."

It was true; he had, if only to understand the gesture her mother had made upon his arrival into whatever time period this was called. "This Sesshomaru's understanding of a hand shake is that it is for welcoming friends, family, and welcomed acquaintances," he replied.

She nodded, "Yes, and when he introduced himself you did nothing."

"Hn," he began. "The boy, Hojo, was a threat with his unwanted attentions to this Sesshomaru's pack; therefore, his continuance of the transgression means he is undeserving of a hand shake."


	63. Kami Why?

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Kami Why?**

* * *

><p>Kagome took a few moments to breathe out her frustration towards the demon lord that was still walking up the steps with her. She watched as his form slowly disappeared towards her house and wondered why he found it necessary to make her life more difficult.<p>

Oh yes, it was one of the many things she learned in the Feudal Era; to tell when she was being messed with. Granted, Sesshomaru did it in almost a playful manner, if she didn't know any better; though, she could think of no other reason for him to try and rile her up.

"Back foul demon!" The sound of paper hitting something hit her ears like a ton of bricks.

"Gramps no!" Kagome ran up the stairs as fast as she could to find a slightly annoyed Sesshomaru holding the piece of paper between two clawed fingers. She watched as a puff of smoke started to form around the said fingers and that paper disappear into nothingness. Getting between the two she held up her hand, pointing a finger at her grandfather in a scolding manner, "It's not polite to throw those things at guests and Lord Sesshomaru is my guest here so stop throwing things at him please."

Her grandfather looked at Sesshomaru, studying him before musing aloud, "You must be very powerful for my sutras to have no effect."

Sesshomaru stared at the old man before him. _Does he not know that the sutra held no bit of purifying energy within?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Hello everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am glad people are enjoying Sesshomaru's first views of the modern era. Since I am in such a good mood, here are a couple of chapters to brighten your day!


	64. Fair Warning

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Fair Warning**

* * *

><p>Kagome could not believe her grandfather had actually thrown a sutra at Sesshomaru; though, what shocked her most was that Sesshomaru had merely dissolved the paper and continued to stare at her grandfather. The said grandfather was staring back and she could tell without a second of hesitation he would throw another 'sacred' sutra should an opening present itself.<p>

She sighed, it had taken quite some time for him to back off Inuyasha, and she could only hope the demon lord had the same amount of patience.

"You are the male head of the house, correct?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Her grandfather cocked a wary eye, "Yes, you would be correct."

Sesshomaru heard a gasp escape the girl's lips when he did a slight bow towards her grandfather and stated, "I am Lord Sesshomaru."

Still wary he simply stared at the demon in front of him. He wondered why his daughter seemed to always be bringing stray demons to the shrine. With a sigh he responded, "Hmph, if your manners continue to be better than that Inuyasha fellow then you are…welcome here; but, any funny business and I shall not hesitate to purify you with my sacred sutras."

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the brazen response, "Consider this Sesshomaru warned."

Her grandfather's attention turned to Kagome, "It is getting late and your mother is almost done with dinner. Go wash up and prepare yourself for she wants to talk to the both of you."

Kagome groaned audibly, "Thank you for the warning gramps."


	65. Explanations

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Explanations**

* * *

><p>Kagome's mother stood at the table and motioned for everyone to sit down and happened to notice that Sesshomaru waited for the ladies to finish sitting before he himself sat down.<p>

"Everything looks delicious mom," Kagome all but drooled. Living in the Feudal Era always seemed to bring out the inner eating demon within her.

"Well everyone, eat up," she announced.

Everyone prepared their plates and Sesshomaru's brow rose when Kagome began to pile the food on her plate, seemingly trying to fit as much as she could upon the surface. He arranged his plate methodically and as any lord would be expected to, with perfection. Sesshomaru felt the stare coming from Kagome's mother and knew what it was that she wanted, "How may this Sesshomaru help you, Mrs. Higurashi?"

She smiled so sincerely at him at that moment and said with such emotion in her words, "I wanted to thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. You brought my daughter here when she was ill and saved her life in doing so. You spared me the loss of a loved one and I wanted you to know that I will always be grateful for you."

He watched the sincerity in her eyes and wondered just how alike mother and daughter really were.

"I also wanted to discuss how it is that my daughter is traveling with you and not with Inuyasha," she all but demanded in her own motherly way.

Kagome sighed as this was going to be a very long night.


	66. Knight in Shining Silk

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Knight in Shining..Silk**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked down at her plate and wondered where to even begin. How could she possibly tell her mother that the half demon that had become so close to their family, the one that always protected her beloved daughter, had run off and not been there to save her? That while in his care she had died?<p>

Sesshomaru could smell the distress this conversation was bringing the young woman. He was not sure if it was out of some duty to Inuyasha or that she did not want her family to worry; but, the scent of her distress was becoming so thick that he was not surprised that the others in the room tensed as if sensing it themselves. Still, he did not want to be here even longer and though listening to Inuyasha being verbally put down was enticing he would spare the girl. "This Sesshomaru came upon the girl after she had been separated from…Inuyasha…during a battle," he cringed inwardly at having to say Inuyasha's name out loud in a non-insulting manner. "Magics were worked that had transported her near myself and so she travels with this Sesshomaru until she can be reunited with her entourage."

"Oh, I see. You have my thanks again for being so kind Lord Sesshomaru," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru with a somewhat shocked expression. Sure he had told the truth; but he had done it in a way that spared her a mother's worrisome tirade. She whispered, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alrighty, that's all for today I think...greedy, greedy readers. Hopefully you enjoyed reading, if you did, be sure to review and let me know.


	67. How?

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**How?**

* * *

><p>Kagome was lying in her bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about the changes recently made in her life. Not only did her main group of friends consist of a half demon, a monk, a demon slayer, a demon cat, and a fox demon child; but, now her life also added a stoic demon lord, a bubbly human girl, a two headed vegetarian dragon, and Jaken.<p>

Still, something was nagging at her and she just knew she had to ask and so she called out, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," was her only response from the person sitting outside her window.

"I was wondering…well, Inuyasha is the only one that's able to cross through the well. I always figured it was because of the subjugation beads around his neck since that connects him to me. So, my question is why you were able to make it through?"

Sesshomaru contemplated her question for it was indeed something he had wondered when he first broke through the barrier of time. "This Sesshomaru can only theorize that Tensaiga is to be blamed. Tensaiga is the one that wanted you brought back and so may have some connection to your soul."

Kagome sighed, "I thought it might be something like that though I wanted your opinion as well. So, how do you like this future?"

"This Sesshomaru does not yet know what he thinks of this world that you live in," his deep voice answered.

Though short in speaking, his voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Sorry for the multiple deletions and posting of the last chapter. The title of it wouldn't work right so I had to fix it so it would appear correctly. To make it up to everyone, I'm posting a few chapters today. Again, sorry about the mess up there. As always, read...enjoy...and review.


	68. Homework

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Homework**

* * *

><p>She laughed out loud at the thoughts running through her head. She, Higurashi Kagome, was there glaring at her math book as if it were the most evil thing in the world. Here was an old foe that once again reared its ugly head at her and attacked with numbers and calculation. Her pencil scribbled numbers here and there and with some frustration she would erase parts of the equations that somehow ended up incorrect.<p>

"After everything I do how do they expect me to know this stuff?" she complained to no one in particular. A small gasp escaped her lips as a shadow come over her book. A quick glance behind her showed that it was simply Sesshomaru watching over her shoulder. She let out a breath and smiled sheepishly at him, "Don't do that. You scared me."

"Then the world is as it should be, is it not?" he retorted.

Kagome restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the comment. He and Inuyasha were so different; but, sometimes they were so alike.

"You study mathematics?" he questioned when she grew silent in her studies once again.

She nodded before speaking, "Mathematics, science, history, English speaking and writing, it's all required in this time of everyone from childhood to near adulthood." She glanced up before adding, "Our adulthood, as in eighteen or so. Though most continue on to higher learning called college where it is a lot harder and more focused on what you want to do in life."


	69. What to Do?

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**What to Do?**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do in this college?" Sesshomaru asked.<p>

Kagome paused mid equation, her pencil still on the paper, and grew thoughtful. _How can I do anything anymore? My studies are falling farther and farther behind to such a point that I don't even know if I'll be able to pass high school. _She sighed at the thought. It would shame her family if she were to be the only failing family member. "I don't know if there is anything I can do," she stated with a hint of the sadness she felt inside.

The way she spoke sounded defeated and he did not care for it at all. With his voice a little harsher than usual he stated, "If you are defeated in this than there is nothing that can be done and bothering with this…home-work…is pointless. To give up so easily makes you a useless ally to your companions as well."

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and the anger bubble up within her. What could she do about the situation? If she helped the Feudal Era she would fall behind in her studies and if she stayed here who knew what could happen to the world as she knew it. It was impossible. "What do you expect me to do? I have to save the world all the while trying to make a life in this one. It's not that easy."

"This Sesshomaru does not expect anything; but knows you can succeed."


	70. A Little Determination

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**A Little Determination**

* * *

><p>Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, her mind on what Sesshomaru had told her. She'd quickly finished her math homework and worked on her science next. His closeness made her nervous though she knew he was only so close so that he could read whatever was in the books on her desk.<p>

Within the comfort of her blankets after a nice warm bath she found that sleep escaped her this night. It wasn't that tugging feeling like before; it was her thoughts running rampant about her life and what Sesshomaru had told her. He thought she could do it, that she could overcome both past and present if she just tried hard enough.

She let out a sigh and wondered why the great demon lord Sesshomaru would believe that one such as her could pull off such a feat. Another turn in the sheets and her thoughts were right back where they had started. Inuyasha would have told her that her studies weren't important, just the jewel shards, so what was the matter with failing.

Her thoughts drifted towards Sesshomaru and she suddenly realized both of them had more in common than she thought. They both hunted down Naraku, her modern era duties were his lordly duties, where she had Shippo he had Rin, and let's face it they both had an Inuyasha problem at times. If he could do it, then so could she.

With a determined nod she whispered, "I can do it. Thank you for everything, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Alright, almost time for chapter 70! First, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thank you to all my loyal readers. I just wanted to warn you that for the next twenty chapters the story will be focused elsewhere as I wanted a little more plot direction for the other characters, especially the pairs. Don't worry, I won't forget about Sesshomaru and Kagome (who could honestly?) but I felt that the others needed a bit more fleshing out. Next up, an OC introduction!


	71. Enter the Half Demon Katsumi!

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Enter the Half Demon Katsumi!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and group had been traveling for some time in search of their lost companion, Kagome. Many ideas were thrown about as to what could have happened to her, of course after Shippo was already asleep. Of course they ranged from being kidnapped by some demon, possibly but doubtfully Koga, and the most obvious was that Naraku had something to do with it.<p>

He had tried sniffing out Kikyo for a time to see if she had any ideas as to what had happened but she seemed to be keeping enough distance to be unnoticed by his nose. So far there were still no lead in any kind of direction and Naraku had been rather silent during their entire search.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "I think we should take a rest. The heat of the afternoon will surely do damage to us if we continue on like this."

Amber eyes looked over; the humans were in a sweat with Miroku being the worst off due to his layered monk robes. Even Shippo seemed to be having a hard time in the heat and he was not even walking. Kilala mewed her response which meant that he had no choice but to stop for a few hours until the heat died down. He didn't want to but with them looking so bad he could only think of Kagome and how she would sit him if he were to keep them going.

Next to the road was a forest and they took shelter in the shade of the trees. Soon sighs were heard as they put the gear down and settled onto the ground to relax. Shippo curled next to Sango and looked at the sky with eyes that clearly said 'I'm thinking about Kagome'.

His nose sniffed around just to make sure they were safe and the small gust of wind blowing towards him brought a few scents that caused him some concern. There were demons out there, at least three possibly four. "I'll be back," he said dismissively. He did not want them concerned. They needed their rest and he was sure he could handle whatever it was out there on his own. He was the strongest around after all.

As he ran he noticed that the smell was getting stronger than it should have been if they were still, so that meant they were coming in his direction. He stopped and pulled out the Tetsusaiga and waited for whatever it was to come out of the forest. What he saw made him blink in surprise.

A female half demon by the looks of her leaped high above the trees with a smirk upon her face. He observed her carefully, her hair was down to her hips and seemed to be such a dark black that the sun reflected a bit of blue and the ears atop her head were more pointed than his own and shared the color of her hair. Long bangs were pulled back by white flower clips that were clipped in just in front of her ears. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, a blue mixed with green. Fair skin was countered by black clothing much like his own, except where his haori sleeves hung loose around his arms hers clung tightly to her wrists. The only other difference was that she wore cloth shoes much in the same fashion of Sesshomaru.

Her smile revealed tiny fangs and he noticed that she wielded a katana and a wakizashi rested upon her hip. He wondered what she was doing and who she was running from.

As if sensing his thoughts about her she looked down upon him and her smile turned into a slight frown. Her feet lightly touched the ground below her about fifty feet away and she turned towards whatever was crashing through the forest to get to her.

"Seems like play time is over boys," a soft, playful voice stated as she turned her hip a bit and held the katana to her side. When the demons came into view she simply swung the sword through the air and a blast of energy was sent away from her and blinded Inuyasha for a moment.

When amber eyes opened again it was to see the half demon girl hold out her palm as a single jewel shard fell into it. "Hey, give me that jewel shard!" was the first thing he could think of to say to the woman standing before him.

A black eyebrow rose as she turned to face him. "What uses have you for the jewel shard?" she asked half laughing at him.

He growled in response. _Is she mocking me? _"That's none of your business! Just hand it over already before I have to take it from you." He readied the Tetsusaiga in preparation for a fight.

Clawed hands placed the shard of the jewel in a small pouch hidden within her outfit and then she stated, "Well, given you are trying to kill me for it I would say that makes it my business; but, if it's a fight you wish than I shall more than happily oblige."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment upon noticing that unlike every other human, half demon, or demon he had faced before with the jewel shards, she did not use its power to enhance her own; however, before he had time to react the girl was already speeding towards him and the ringing of metal on metal reverberated throughout the trees and clearing. _Damn she's fast. _He could do nothing more than block her attacks at the moment and even that was not as easy as he thought it should be.

The two jumped, swung, slashed, and twirled as their swords and strength clashed against one another. Inuyasha growled at the woman that seemed to be on par with him thus far. "Who are you?" he growled out.

She laughed in enjoyment of the fight, "The name is Katsumi!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Yay, another long chapter for you guys! By the way, someone asked in a review what OC means, it means Original Character. Meaning that Katsumi is my creation and the only character I can claim as mine. As always, read and review. Let me know what you think of my latest addition to the story!


	72. Time to Talk

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Time to Talk**

* * *

><p>They had been fighting for over an hour and sweat started to drip down both faces. Another blast of energy, her energy strike mixed with his wind scar was potent and damaged much of the surrounding landscape. For a while they simply stuck with basic swordplay but after she managed to slice the left arm of his haori he had taken to more aggressive measures and she responded in kind.<p>

Inuyasha growled at the so called Katsumi and shouted, "Tired yet? I can let you go if you just hand over the shard." He stood at the ready for she seemed to be just as stubborn as he was.

"Hah, like I would give up a shard of the jewel to you," she smirked with blue-green eyes sparkling with amusement. This was the first time in a while that something had really challenged her abilities; though, she hadn't been expecting him to actually unleash any real power from his blade. That had made it all the more fun.

He watched as she held up her sword in preparation to either defend or attack, he wasn't sure which. He ran at her though, bare feet quickly bringing him towards his opponent. _Why does she look like this is just fun?_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he charged.

Suddenly, he was pushed away from the half demon girl and noticed a sutra lying on the ground. Miroku had been watching for a little while now, "Inuyasha, maybe a talk would suffice?"


	73. Meeting New People

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Meeting New People**

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes to coax both half demons to lower their weapons and agree to talk things out rather than fight. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha looked annoyed and the girl looked like a more adult version of when Shippo had his crayons taken away.<p>

They all walked away from the devastated area and towards the area they had decided to rest in the afternoon. Shippo, the ever curious, was the one to break the silence first, "Who are you? Are you a half demon like Inuyasha?"

She tilted her head at the young fox kit and smiled, "My name is Katsumi and yes, I am a half demon." She sniffed and noticed traces of depression on the little one and she wondered what could have happened to cause such distress. "What is your name little one?" she asked sweetly.

"Shippo," he answered with a small smile. "I'm a fox demon," he declared with a small, but proud puff up of his chest.

"A mighty kit I see," she said with a wink.

Sango walked up next to her and kept pace, "I am Sango. By profession I am a demon slayer." She smiled politely although she wanted to scream her thanks. Being alone with a group of guys was not ideal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps someday we can spar?" she inquired.

Before she could answer, both women felt something warm rub against their backsides.

"Pervert!" shouted both girls as they turned to smack the monk.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Well, it's 4 in the morning and I find myself awake due to allergies...my nemesis. So, I figured why not post a few more chapters? As always, read and review. I like hearing your opinions about things.

Also, keep me updated on how you feel about Katsumi as the story progresses (as she's my first original character I'd like to know if you think she is too flawed or not flawed enough, etc.) If there's anything including her past that you want a chapter written about so you can know more, you can always send a private message or write in your reviews.

Thank you all for reading and a very special thank you to those that have been reading and reviewing since the very beginning! Now, on with the chapters!


	74. A Shaky Alliance

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**A Shaky Alliance**

* * *

><p>She listened intently as the fires cackled and the demon slayers voice filled the area with the sound of their group's tale. <em>So this is the group that has taken it upon themselves to go after Naraku? I cannot believe they managed to lose their priestess. <em>Still, she could see they all mourned the girl's loss and so she could not berate them too much. It was a major blow to power and morale.

"So you are in search of the priestess Kagome?" she inquired when all was silent once again.

Miroku gave a small nod, "Indeed, though we have found no leads recently to indicate where she may be."

Shippo gave a small sniff at the talk of Kagome and her still missing state. He hated to think of what had probably happened to her. His ears twitched slightly when he heard the new girl, Katsumi, call his name. "What did you say?" he asked, trying not to let the tears fall. He was a boy after all and boys did not cry, at least not in front of girls.

"I said to come here for a moment," her smile was sympathetic and something about it drew the small kit to her.

She picked him up gently and placed him in her lap to which he let out a small "Hey" of defiance. His protests quieted immediately when she started stroking his hair and down his back. "I shall help you find this Kagome."

Inuyasha's responded with a, "Keh."


	75. About a Half Demon

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**About a Half Demon**

* * *

><p>"If you do not mind my asking, lady Katsumi, what were your parents?" Miroku questioned. A knowing smile graced his face when he saw Inuyasha's ear twitch which meant he was paying close attention to the answer.<p>

Katsumi glanced up from her patting of Shippo and frowned slightly, "My father was a dog demon and my mother was human."

Inuyasha glanced at her from across the fire and wondered at the hurt look in her eyes. _She probably got shunned by those around her as well. _Still, he caught on to one of the words of her sentence. "Was?" he questioned.

"Yes, was. They were both killed, he for being with a human and her for being tainted with me," she huffed. "I can't tell you much about them since they died when I was very young. I know he died first hiding my mother away. Several years after I was born they tracked her down and she only had enough time to hide me," she told them.

With a sigh, she continued, "She left me with a middle-aged lady that had no children and lived away from most humans. I stayed with her until she passed away from old age."

Miroku nodded his head, "It is unfortunate that the world views half demons as they do." In an attempt to lighten her spirit a bit he scooted closer to her and said, "I pray that you find comfort in my consoling."

A few seconds later a slap rang out.


	76. Training

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Training**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha let out a 'hmph' which earned a glare from Katsumi. "How'd you learn to use that sword?" he questioned, not caring how she looked at him one bit.<p>

She stuck her chin up stubbornly before she replied, "During a harsh winter a samurai found shelter in our home. Of course we told him it was alright but he decided that he would teach me the way of the sword. He came by a few summers to teach me what he could. After he stopped visiting I practiced on my own."

After a small pause Shippo spoke up for the first time in a while, "Could…could you teach me?" Emerald eyes pleaded with hers.

Katsumi could see that he wanted so much to be able to protect those around him and as he currently was, untrained, he felt useless. _He could most certainly use something to keep his mind off the missing girl. _"Very well Shippo. If that is what you want then I shall teach you."

"Who gave you permission to teach the runt?" Inuyasha barked out.

Her dark ears twitched with agitation, "He did. I won't turn someone away that wants to learn to protect those he cares for; besides, if you had been doing your job as leader here he would already be training to use his abilities."

Inuyasha growled, "Don't tell me how to do my job! We have jewel shards to collect and that comes first."

"At the expense of your companions?" she growled back.


	77. While they Sleep

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**While they Sleep**

* * *

><p>The humans had long since fallen asleep and Shippo resided in the arms of Katsumi, the stroking effectively calming him to the point of sleep. Inuyasha and Katsumi were in the middle of a stare down, neither willing to fall asleep before the other.<p>

"I can go days without sleep," he stated quietly so he would not disturb his slumbering companions.

"I can go a week," she quickly replied.

He was silent for some time, staring at her, before asking, "Why do you want to help us anyways?"

She looked up at the sky then, instead of him, and spoke quietly, "I partially do it for Shippo. He seems so lost without the girl…it's heartbreaking to see. Another reason is I want Naraku gone as much as the next person. Without the priestess, it will be very hard to do so."

He could not argue with her reasoning. "Just don't get in the way," he commanded.

Katsumi sent a true glare in his direction, "First off, do not tell me what to do. I am commanded by no one. Secondly, it is you that will most likely get in the way. I can smell the exhaustion coming from the humans. You overwork them far past their limits and it is a small miracle that they have not collapsed before now."

Inuyasha growled, "Don't tell me how to do my job."

Her response was a small huff of air as she glanced at the sky, "I was merely making a suggestion."


	78. Night of the New Moon

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Night of the New Moon**

* * *

><p>They had been traveling together for a few days and the tension was only getting worse. It took a few hours for Miroku to come to the conclusion why. Tonight was the night of the new moon, which is why they found themselves at Kaede's village. Katsumi and Inuyasha were going at it once again as the sun started to set. <em>I wonder if he even realizes he will turn in front of her.<em>

"I'll have an attitude if I damn well…" he paused, feeling that familiar tug of his energy pulsing and then leaving his body. Amber eyes closed and they group watched as silver hair turned black and human ears replaced his dog ones. When next he opened his eyes, it was soothing brown ones that greeted them.

Katsumi blinked as she watched the transformation take place. It was not commonplace for a half demon to turn human for most were usually just disfigured or stayed in their half demon state for all their lives. Not being able to resist, she grabbed his human ears and started to rub them.

Inuyasha held up a fist at her in order to look intimidating as she shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He knew better than to pull back for too many a time he did and his ears hurt for hours.

"You have human ears. They're so cute," she exclaimed, still rubbing them like most people did with his dog ears.

He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Hehe, he has the curse of cute ears no matter the form now!


	79. To Be Human Again

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**To Be Human Again**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled and his face flushed when the girl, Katsumi, walked behind him and gave his human ear a gentle tug. He glared at her and she gave him a look he knew oh so well. It said 'I couldn't resist'. <em>Women.<em> He was currently sitting by a fire in Kaede's hut with his head resting on his closed fist. The night was going by so slowly and his patience was wearing thin.

"So you turn human, why does that irritate you so much?" Katsumi asked, her voice cutting through his thoughts.

Inuyasha paused, unsure if he was going to answer the question. He'd only known her for a short amount of time and in that time she'd been full of questions for everyone. It was hard to not get used to having her around. He glanced up and looked at eyes that shone with concern and curiosity. He could not help but reply, "Every time I turn human it's just one more chance for something to get the advantage over me. I'm…weak like this."

She could tell he was uncomfortable with his admission. No one liked to be weak and it seemed he was no except to that rule. "At least you have friends to keep you company, "she reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like that they have to protect me…it's usually my job to protect them, "he muttered.

"Everyone gets protected at some point, Inuyasha," she responded.

He started at the sound of his name.


	80. Heartfelt Confessions

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Heartfelt Confessions**

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, I know you are troubled by the disappearance of your friend…but something else is bothering you," Katsumi's soft voice inquired without truly asking him to tell her. She sat beside him in the Goshinboku tree and waited to hear what he would say in response.<p>

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his claws, "I'm never strong enough to protect those that are with me. First there was Kikyo and now Kagome. Am I always going to lose the people I care about?" He hadn't meant to say the last sentence but it couldn't be helped. His mind was far too into itself to think about restricting his speech.

"It is cruel what has happened to you; but, you cannot give up hope. If you do than there surely is none for you," she said with a small smile.

He glanced at her and wondered why she was being so kind to him. After all this time it was still something he was not terribly used to. They had fought with swords clashing and power exploding, they had made a shaky alliance with one another due to common goals; but, for the first time he started to see her as someone that actually cared. He looked into her now pale blue eyes and started to see her as a friend.

Due to his silence she continued, "Inuyasha, I am certain things will turn around for you. You just have to have faith in yourself."

His eyes looked hopeful once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **This is the last of the intoduction chapters introducing Katsumi. Next we shall start getting into Sango and Miroku's relationship!

For those of you wondering about the timeline of the story, the Inuyasha side of events has been taking place the same time as Kagome's. When last we left off with Kagome she has been missing for 22 days. (A lot longer than Sesshomaru's prediction of 2 weeks by far!) As of this chapter, it is the 20th day of Kagome missing. To be honest, I really didn't know I had my story so well in synch timewise until I sat down and wrote which day each chapter was and realized the days missing matched up!


	81. Girl Talk Time

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Girl Talk Time**

* * *

><p>The search for Kagome had begun the second day after Inuyasha's transformation into his normal half demon self. The weather was nice for the time being but still the girls managed to get sweaty due to the pure exertion Inuyasha was demanding of them. Now that they had her, she could carry Shippo while Kilala carried Miroku and Sango. Granted, Sango was not running but she would have to smack the monk every few minutes, catch him from falling, and then haul him back onto the cat demon.<p>

So, naturally when they happened to stop in a clearing with a hot spring nearby the girls headed that direction without even asking Inuyasha's permission. Not that they did often now anyways. Sango watched Katsumi as they walked towards the spring and wondered just how the girl had seemed to take on Kagome's role of pushing Inuyasha around so easily. She managed to get Inuyasha to stop for small breaks and settle earlier in the day when they were tired. Shippo had taken a liking to her quickly enough as well. _Still, I respect that she still urges our search along._

They both undressed quickly and 'oohed' and 'ah' as they went into the water, savoring the refreshing heat. It felt so nice to be able to relax with another woman and not have to worry about Miroku, for surely the half demon would be able to smell him if he even got anywhere near them. "Are you liking your travel with us?" Sango asked as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

Katsumi looked over at her with a smile, "Of course. Shippo is dear and, though Miroku irritates me to no end with his other 'cursed' hand he is wonderful to talk to. I must say that it is also nice to have another woman to speak to."

Sango tilted her head and wondered out loud, "What of Inuyasha?"

Katsumi's smile faltered for just a moment before she replied, "He seems alright even if he's very stubborn and argumentative. He's at least very loyal to his friends. I doubt he would tell you this but he cares for you all very much."

Sango nodded in understanding, her eyes catching more than the girl was saying. The way the two fought reminded her of him and Kagome in the very beginning. _This does not bode well when Kagome returns. Will they fight over him? Does Katsumi even realize that she likes him though? _"Do you like Inuyasha?" she blurted out and she fought to keep her hand from covering her mouth at her mistake.

Black ears twitched and pale cheeks turned red, "Not like you like your monk." She knew it was weak to dodge such a question with an accusation of her own; but, she could not bring herself to answer. _Of course I don't like him like that. He's rude, annoying, bratty, and not to mention pushy beyond any normal being._

Sango faltered for a moment at that, "How could you tell?" She looked around the woods a bit paranoid that he might be spying now that she had said out loud, somewhat, of how she felt for the perverted man.

Katsumi responded simply by pointing at her nose.

Sango's face turned more red than they had ever been, "You…you can smell…that?"

Katsumi let out a little chuckle, "First off, he's not anywhere near here. I can hear the mumblings of him and Shippo talking at camp. Secondly, yes. Your attraction is quite easy to smell…especially the moment he starts to grope you."

Sango ducked under the water and could hear Katsumi laugh a bit at her embarrassment. When she came up again for air she sighed, "I…I think I love him; but, how can I take him seriously when he is always groping other women and asking him to bear his children?"

The expression on her face made her heart ache for the poor woman. She well knew the monk's ways by now, having to smack him a few times herself. Three times was all it took when he was sent about ten feet away and sliding in the dirt. She smirked, thinking about the somewhat purple marring of his left cheek. "That is a tough one, I'll give you that much; but, all you need to know is if it only actually means something when it comes down to you. Given that there is no actual physical attachment of ceremony or mating, he may keep up with his antics to keep you angry with him…which keeps your attention on him."

Sango's brows furrowed as she took in the information. Sometimes it was good to have a new set of eyes looking upon your situation to give you the insight you needed. "So you think he does that to other women so he'll have my attention?" she inquired.

"Basically, yes," she smiled at the girl and patted her on the head. "I imagine once a more substantial declaration has been made his habits will die down and only you will have to suffer through it. I can only hope that is sooner rather than later for his sake. For all the smacks he gets it's a miracle his brain has not been damaged," she laughed out the last part.

Sango could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips at the thought of just how many times the monk had taken a hit to the head. Still, even with the given embarrassment from the turn the conversation had taken, Sango was not one to be guided away from what she wanted, "You still didn't answer my question about Inuyasha."

"He is my ally," was Katsumi's curt response. She quickly got out of the water, dried herself off, and dressed.

Sango sighed inwardly. All the beginning signs were there, which made her torn. Someone was going to get hurt in this situation; she just wasn't sure who at this point. _I wonder where this will all lead._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Many apologies for not updating sooner. Now that things around here have calmed a bit I will be trying to post regularly again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the patience to not flame my mailbox due to lack of updates. So, for your kind patience...I posted this chapter and there will be another to come shortly after. Thank you again and as always, review!


	82. A Monk's Thoughts

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**A Monk's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Miroku's staff jingled in the slight breeze of the day, his face shone with contemplation as he quietly sat behind the demon slayer. He wondered if he would someday be able to keep his promise to Sango and marry her. That would mean they would have to kill Naraku, and the sooner the better. With his wind tunnel there was no telling how much time he had. <em>Perhaps I was foolish to ask her such a question when the outcome is simply unpredictable. Still, I cannot say I regret any of it, at least not fully.<em>

He caught the quick, wary glance Sango sent his way from in front of him. He gave her a small nod and a charming smile which she clearly did not think was as innocent as it was. "Sango, you wound me with looks like that. Do you not trust me?" he questioned her with a mock frown of pain and anguish.

"What do you think," she grumbled, but still turned her head back to look ahead of them. Sometimes she would look to the sides to see if there was perhaps some detail she happened to miss.

Miroku chuckled and she immediately tensed and he could not help but think how charming she could be when riled up. "Calm Sango, there is no need to be so tense. For that matter, perhaps I could help you relax," he suggested.

"Miroku," she growled out knowingly.

His hand went right where she thought it would.

_**SMACK!**_


	83. Rains that Bring Ominous Spirits

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Rains That Bring Ominous Spirits**

A few days later and the rains had showed up and poured down on the group as they walked in search of their friend. Kilala hated that her paws were getting muddy, Inuyasha hated that they were restricted from flying, Miroku loved that the females were getting wet, and Sango hated being out in the rain.

With a sigh of relief, Sango pointed at a blurred image in the near distance, "Look Inuyasha, it's a town. Perhaps we can settle there for the night?"

Inuyasha let out a 'keh' but decided he would allow it. He did not need his human companions getting sick, "Fine, but only so you don't get all sick on me. We don't need anything slowing us down."

So with trudging feet they made their way to the town which had hunkered down for the rains to come. Once to the inn they found the owner, a nice elder gentleman that greeted them with a smile, "Is there something I can do for you? It's not every day we get strangers like yourselves travelling through here."

Katsumi opened her mouth to speak but it was Miroku that beat her to it, "I do not want to worry you but there is an ominous presence over this inn. I offer my talents as a monk to purify your inn of the evil that attempts to taint it."

The old man looked shocked, "Yes, of course! In return I offer a place to sleep and a warm meal."


	84. Night Talks

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Night Talks**

Sango looked around the room they were given to sleep in and smiled at the sight. The room was cozy and as such Katsumi had fallen asleep with her back to Inuyasha due to their continued squabbling. Now, the two were leaning back to back in their sleep. Shippo, as his new custom, was asleep on Katsumi's lap while hugging a small Kilala.

"Can you not sleep, Sango?" Miroku's question broke the silence with his whispered question.

Brown eyes glanced over at the monk that sat no more than two feet away from her. Too close in her opinion as she eyed his other cursed hand. "It would seem not. There are just a lot of things on my mind right now," she stated.

"Anything a humble monk such as myself can do to help?" he asked her, a tad suggestively.

She cast a slight glare his way, "It's nothing really."

Miroku moved a little closer to her so that he was no more than a few inches from her side. She stiffened a bit and he smiled, "Come now Sango, you know you can tell me whatever it is that is troubling you."

"I said it's nothing Miroku," she stood abruptly and headed for the door of the inn, wanting nothing more than to hopefully come back when the monk was finally asleep. She peered at the stars outside and sighed.

"Sango," he started and held his hands up innocently at her startled jump, "I simply wish to talk."


	85. Is He Serious?

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Is He Serious?**

Sango watch his arms held in a surrendered position and slightly smiled. His hands, even when in plain view, were hardly anything close to safe. "Do not worry about me. I have had a few things on my mind lately…nothing that you need to worry about." She moved closer to the edge of town in hopes of gaining a little privacy.

Miroku followed quietly with his hands tucked into his robes, the tell-tale jingling of his staff not heard as he left it within the inn so the others would not awaken. He caught up to her a little ways outside of the town and watched her sit in a small field of short grass, brown eyes twinkling with the light of the stars. _Of all the things I wish, seeing her beauty like this every night is one of them. _Mentally shaking his head, he sat next to demon slayer companion and waited for her to make the first move.

"Why?" she barely whispered.

Miroku was confused, "Why what my dearest Sango?"

She turned abruptly towards him, brandishing a fist in his direction, "Why do you do that?" She had gone from quiet whisper to shouting. "Why do you go around being lecherous to all those other women and then come here and call me dearest? You even ask them, like you've asked me, to bear your children!"

"Sango I," he started but was interrupted.

"Are you serious about us at all?" she spoke with tears almost falling down.


	86. Mind of a Monk

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Mind of a Monk**

* * *

><p>Miroku was too stunned to say anything for a few moments, which did not help the mood of the angry woman at his side. <em>How can I tell her anything and get her hopes up when I know that I could be killed by this curse any day now? <em>"Sango, it is difficult to explain."

"Try," she stated. She loosened up a bit and waited for him to start.

He rubbed the back of his head trying to think of how to say everything, "Sango, I am a cursed man like my father before me. One day when this curse has been completed I will be no more than the crater left within the ground. Until Naraku is dead there is no hope for any future for me…or for anyone that becomes attached to me. I do not want that for you Sango," he sighed at last.

"Miroku, I," she was cut off before she could finish.

"Please, let me get this out. I lost my father to this curse and it tore a hole in me that I fear has not recovered. I will not have someone I care about have that same hole within them, having to fear that I will disappear the next day…and though I speak the opposite often, I do not wish to pass this curse down to an innocent child." He paused for a long moment, "My feelings for you are sincere; however, Naraku must die before I allow my dreams to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Alright everyone, first off, too answer some questions I have been asked.

1) **Where are the Kagome and Sesshomaru chapters?**

-I said before, there would be ten chapters each dedicated to the interactions of the Inuyasha group. Right now they are currently split so things are happening on both ends. Tell me, if I were to have Kagome come back down the well and there's some random half demon girl there, you as a reader would not be going 'What the hell?' I put those chapters so people know what is going on with both groups. Once they merge more, I can more focus on the main pairing; but, though they are the main pairing that the story focuses on, they are not the only aspect of it.

2) **I wish the chapters were longer, can you write longer chapters?**

-The answer to that is I decided how long they chapters were going to be beforehand and I am going to stick to the layout I have been going with. It's enough words to get a feel like the real anime without being so long that the writing feels forced and prolonged.

3) **When will Sesshomaru and Kagome be making a reappearance?**

-After the next few chapters both groups will be caught up in the timeline. I shall be posting the last of the Sango/Miroku chapters all at once and then the next is back to Kagome/Sesshomaru.

4) **Will there be a backstory part for Katsumi so we can learn about her past?**

-There will be something revolving around her soon; but, it more involves the entire group and lots of trouble. That is all I can say.

**End of Questions**

Now, to those of you who have been patient, thank you very much for your time and patience. To the rest, I cannot promise every single chapter will be a Kagome/Sesshomaru one. It depends on where the focus needs to be or if there are any other important events that need a little spotlight. Some chapters will be about Naraku, some about what other enemies are doing that will be relevant later; but, there is a purpose to these chapters. So, again, thanks to everyone. Review if you like...and now to get the rest of the chapters posted.


	87. Nothing Can Happen

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Nothing Can Happen**

It was another night at a nearby hot spring that allowed Sango to contemplate what her next actions were going to be. Still, she a warrior woman whose only troubles as a youth had been which weapon to use against any particular demon. Her mother was never really in her life and though her father tried, she knew herself that she had been brought up more as a male then what she really was. As such, in this situation with Miroku, she had no idea what to do.

Katsumi noticed the uncharacteristically silent demon slayer and swam in her direction, leaned against a rock, and closed her eyes to relax before bluntly stating, "I know something is bothering you so you may as well tell me about it."

"Is it that easy to tell?" Sango asked as she sank a little farther down into the warm waters.

Her only response from the half demon woman was the opening of a single eye looking pointedly her was as if asking 'do you really have to ask?'

Still fairly new to actual girl talk, her only form of it mostly with Kagome, she began unsteadily, "It's about Miroku. He…told me his feelings for me are sincere."

At this bit of news both eyes opened and a slight frown appeared, "And this is worrying…why?"

Sango let out a soft sigh, "He says that nothing can happen until after Naraku has been defeated…because he won't leave me behind like his father left him."


	88. Fight for the Man

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Fight for the Man**

Sango took a few days of planning to think of things to do that Miroku would not be able to resist. She already struck out the make him jealous idea in thoughts that he would use it as an excuse that at least she would be happy with someone that did not have a death timer hovering over them.

So, she made a few modifications to her outfit to start with, using the excuse that the month was getting too warm and it was just too hot to leave the outfit as is. So she'd leave little things undone like the button holding the collar of her outfit together. Certainly it wasn't too revealing but it was enough to make Miroku's eyes wander towards her a little more often.

Next she would instead be the one to grab the food Kagome had made and offer it to him. At least he would feel like she was the one taking care of him a little bit. During said meal times she would also sit a little closer to him than usual, their elbows touched a few times while using chopsticks or drinking from the bowls.

She would also sit and speak with him more under the stars whenever the rest of the group was asleep, making sure to do little things like hold his hand while they spoke or even being so bold as to lean against him. She was certainly going to be fighting for this man.


	89. Sango Shocks the Monk

**Heart of Tensaiga**

**Sango Shocks the Monk**

It was a day of traveling just like any other, though due the light shower they walking instead of using Kilala as a mode of transportation. Well that was not exactly true, for Shippo still sat upon the small Kilala using her to carry him. She didn't seem to mind…he kept part of her fur dry.

Inuyasha led the way as much as could with Katsumi walking beside him, though at least two feet away from his side. The entire morning Inuyasha had tried to outpace her while maintaining a pace the humans could put up with; but, ever the Katsumi, she kept stride and would not back down. Eventually, both decided they would just go with it and walk side-by-side. Inuyasha still glanced warily at her from time to time…expecting her to speed up.

It was then it happened, a small pebble caused Sango to nearly trip and fall. She caught herself before it could happen, warrior reflexes kicking in; but, that did not stop Miroku from coming over and helping her up…giving her back end a gentle pat in the process. "Pervert!" she screamed at him and hit him on the head with her fist.

He smiled, "I could not resist such beauty, my dear Sango."

The group turned around and continued on, giving Sango the moment she needed. She reached over and gently touched Miroku's backside. Immediately afterward she bolted forward and matched her step next to Kilala and Shippo.

Miroku was certainly shocked.


End file.
